Digital Kaiju
by Boyzilla
Summary: A mistaken wish transports Hakuno Kishinami into a world where humanity finds itself threatened by giant monsters. Hopelessly outmatched, mankind faced certain doom. If not for the magus girl having also summoned their potential salvation, or destruction, as a Berserker Servant: Godzilla. But can Hakuno handle a King of Monsters that hates humanity with an insatiable rage?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : A One-Shot I've been working on for a while, I have no plans on making this an actual story while Digital/Extra is still in the works, and with Digital/Lunar Hearth only having recently released. _Unless I get bombshell by Reviewers for more… That tends to happen._ Anyway! This was made as a One-Shot story idea for the 'Digital Human' series I've been beginning.

EDIT: Damn it, you guys really want a Godzilla story don't you? Fine, I announce this NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT. I'll update it on occasion.

Full Summary: A mistaken wish transports Hakuno Kishinami into a world where humanity finds itself threatened by giant monsters. Hopelessly outmatched, mankind faced certain doom. If not for the magus girl having also summoned their potential salvation, or destruction, as a Berserker Servant: Godzilla. But can Hakuno handle a King of Monsters that hates humanity with an insatiable rage?

Enjoy the story, everyone! A mistaken wish that leads to consequences, that which inadvertently brings either the salvation or demise to the mankind by a creature who knows rage against them; The King of Monsters.

* * *

 _Digital/Kaiju_

Chapter 1: Mistaken Wish

 **1944 A.D.**

Lagos Island, an isolated island with no human inhabitants, at least, that was the case for the most part. As off its coastline, a Japanese Naval ship sailed away from it, having recovered a group of survivors from a recent conflict that around the globe would call World War II, a separated number of soldiers that had stayed on Lagos Island for days, engaged with American soldiers, before they were saved by the strangest thing, a dinosaur.

The remnant of the past had struck out against the Americans, killing a vast majority of them before they sounded a retreat back to their ships, in revenge, the military fired off rounds that pierced an heavily injured the creature, leaving it slowly perish on the island from blood loss, the Japanese survivors unable to tend to their saviors wounds due to lack of both supplies and inexperience with animals.

However, as the Japanese men left, they would never know that this very same dinosaur would become something more, the world's protector, a Defender of Earth, the King of Monsters; Godzilla.

In the sky, an unnatural orb of energy suddenly erupted out of nowhere, erratically pulsing with chaotic force before it burst open with a dazzling display of light, and revealed a massive monster with golden scales, twin tails, and three draconic heads as well as gigantic wings on each side of the body.

In the future, this monster would earn the title: King Ghidorah.

It roared with fury, rage, and an innermost hatred for all civilization and life; yellow electric-like sparks current around its form with a vengeance of seemingly equal magnitude.

Along towards the airspace on the other side of Lagos Island, a gentle thrum echoed before an orb of rainbow hues blew outward with a calming show, another creature of great size flew out of it, beautiful and radiate, it had the appearance of a giant moth.

Since time immemorial, this creature was known as Mothra, Guardian of the Earth.

Mothra had a mission, prevent the Destroyer, King Ghidorah, from eliminating the origin of Godzilla from history.

King Ghidorah detected Mothra's presence immediately and flew to engage her at mach speed, seeking to eliminate the threat the Guardian of Earth presented to the Destroyer Masters' plans. Yet, despite the rate the massive monster flew, Mothra evaded Ghidorah's tackle with relative ease, insectoid wings beating with a serene grace.

The Guardian of Earth made a sharp turn, and passed right over the enemy's head, six carapace legs scratching the durable scales as Mothra flew. It barely affected King Ghidorah, and the Destroyer seemed to snort in amusement before roaring with hate as its three heads aimed and fired three yellow lightning attacks, known as gravity beams, at the moth.

In defense, Mothra released flakes from her body, which from a visual standpoint, would seem like a golden radiance. These bright pieces dispelled the trio of gravity beams into harmless sparks of electrical energy when they approached, rendering King Ghidorah's attack useless against Mothra's tactic.

Angered, the three-headed dragon increased speed to mach three, breaking the sound barrier trice over in an effort to catch and tear its opponent apart.

But the moth evaded all its jaws, and even the tail, with unreal agility. Mothra brought its stringer-like appendage raised up, and out fired dozens of large needles that impacted King Ghidorah's scales with sparks created by the physical collision, which further irritated the dragon.

It didn't understand why the Guardian of the Earth was causing it so much trouble.

Suddenly, King Ghidorah's hearing picked up a distant sound, a combined set of voices singing in a rhythm, while the song angered the Destroyer to no end, the dragon understood why the insect seemed more capable than usual.

Mothra was receiving a boost of energy from the spiritual connection to a pair of twin fairies, two tiny human appearing girls no bigger than a few short centimeters, the Cosmos who sang with a mystical note to the Guardian of Earth's empowerment.

This was also how Mothra managed to gather the force necessary, receiving aid from Gaia, the embodiment of Planet Earth, through the spiritual connection to make a temporal pathway to this time period in order to stop King Ghidorah.

In another world, one could say Mothra was connected intertwined with the Counter Force, to prevent both the destruction of Earth and Humanity.

King Ghidorah knew that with all these odds stacked in Mothra's favor, it would not be able to accomplish killing the Guardian of Earth before the time limit expired and sent the dragon spiraling back to the present day. So, with an intellect borne from millennia of destroying Civilizations, and that which connected him with its _true master_ , King Ghidorah shifted attention to the primary focus.

Mothra, having realized the Destroyer focus had deviated towards the injured dinosaurian creature on Lagos Island, the very animal that would later change into Godzilla upon the testing of Nuclear weaponry, made a beeline towards King Ghidorah.

However, the three-headed dragon anticipated this, and suddenly turned, catching the moth with one of its massive jaws by the insect's wing, then with great strength, hurled the Guardian of Earth towards the ocean below.

It wouldn't take long for Mothra to recover, by then, King Ghidorah soared downward, eyes filled with hatred at the origin of its most despised enemy, and didn't take so much of a second to blast a trio of gravity beams, causing the dinosaur and all its environmental surroundings to explode with a display of fire, flames, and electrical-like energy.

The Guardian of Earth realized it had failed, and already could feel the temporal shift beginning to unravel with Godzilla's elimination from the time stream… But wait, it could still recall the name, which meant...

King Ghidorah swiftly changed direction, its body beginning to converge with energy as it began to make its leap back forward in time.

Mothra charged after the Destroyer and collided with the three-headed dragon, who seemed shocked for a brief moment at the moth's sudden intervention, large bouts of energy burst outward.

Then… Gone.

The monsters, the Kaiju, were gone as if never there to begin with.

All that was left of their presence was the burning remnants of Lagos Island.

* * *

 **203X A.D.**

An ocean, a lunar chimeric sea of data, vast and infinite in scope, this is where one self-aware Artificial Intelligence magus girl drifted deeper into, this place known as the Moon Cell's Core. A young teenager known as Hakuno Kishinami, a person made of data, a Digital Human, sank helplessly into its depths, her body slowly eroding away from being scanned and deleted by the object she lay within.

The Moon Cell, a mass of photonic crystals built billions of years ago, older than the Earth itself, and limitlessly more advanced than of any of humanity's modern technology. A silent, constant observer that detailed and recorded every single aspect that was of the Earth's formation to the dinosaurs, to mankind, and even magic itself.

Its processing power was so incomprehensible that it could rewrite reality on the planet, such as it was called the Holy Grail by Humanity due to that.

The Holy Grail War also occurred within it, a kill or be killed tournament where mages called Masters downloaded themselves into the Moon Cell's digital network to partake in getting their wish granted, partnered with a Servant, also known as a Heroic Spirit, legendary figures from the past, present, or future to compete.

Hakuno Kishinami, a young sixteen-year-old carbon digital copy of a cryogenically frozen Hakuno Kishinami, was dragged into the Holy Grail War in a battle for survival after gaining self-awareness.

There… _She killed every single Master and Servant she was paired against._

Not by choice, but for survival.

But, even then, she was going to be met with death, for an AI cannot enter the Moon Cell's very core without being deleted upon recognition.

Already, her memories were a blur, the Moon Cell was an observational powerhouse, capable of examining and recording even alternate timelines and paths the Earth could have gone. As such, so was the many possibilities on how the Grail War could have proceeded.

 _And she couldn't take it_.

Her mind was confused and jumbled, forced with information of nearly endless possibilities that it overloaded even her digital mental capacity.

Her body was slowly vanishing into data particles, deleted in an agonizing pace.

"I… want to live…" Her voice whispered, a desire to survive, an instinct ingrained in all living things, including her.

"I wish…" She could barely think.

"I don't care if... If the world's on the brink…"

"I want to survive! I wish to go anywhere else but here!"

 _She then realized her mistake_.

Hakuno Kishinami may be slowly being deleted, but the Moon Cell still viewed her as the rightful victory of its Holy Grail War.

The Grail is supposed to grant wishes.

So, it would grant Hakuno's wish, she wanted to live, a world that was on the brink, but also to survive. There were many worlds like that, so it picked a random one.

 **Accessing Regalia Ownership.**

 **Moon Cell Ruler Designated.**

 **Warning: Unknown Velber Star Presence Detected in Targeted Timeline.**

 **Running Calculation…**

 **Reassigning Master Status to Designated Owner.**

 **Transfering.**

 **Queueing Summoning Matrix.**

Hakuno Kishinami saw a bright golden light erupt around her finger, a ring, no, a Regalia created and placed around the appendage.

Then, her vision wavered, and darkness overcame her consciousness as she felt herself spiraling into the sea.

* * *

 **2004 A.D.**

Hakuno Kishinami suddenly gasped for breath and coughed in pain as she rolled around to spit out water from her lungs. A rough pat pressed against backside, and the Digital Human reopened her eyes to be greeted with a cold floor, she looked up, and saw a woman right in front of her, dressed in some sort of green camo military uniform that sharply contrasted her brown school uniform.

"Hey, you alright? No time to rest, civilians can't be here," The woman stated. "You should have evacuated hours ago, how are you even still here?"

"Huh?" Hakuno replied, having caught her breath, her eyes trailed to the image behind the girl to see a large bay, along with the smoke and fire of destroyed modern day buildings.

What? This was not the Moon Cell Core…

Then, the large noise echoed, and Hakuno instinctively covered her eardrums, after a few seconds it passed, and the magus girl looked to where it originated to find a _massive, one-hundred and fifty meters long serpent-like monster with an eastern draconic head, yellow scales_ , _and four legs, measuring probably thirty meters tall._

She doubted even a Servant could fight against something that size, at least, not without using their trump card.

"Get it together!" Another rough pat from the woman got Hakuno out of her thoughts. "Stand up and follow me, I'll lead you to safety."

The Digital Human was brought up forcefully on her feet, her left hand, where the _still crimson red_ Command Seals throbbed in agony.

Wait, all _three_ Command Spells were there… So where was her Servant?

She felt her arm pulled along, causing the magus to run forward and prevent herself from falling due to the woman's strength. They, of course, traveled away from the path of the gigantic serpent, _Kaiju_ , and came across a military Humvee.

 _Her head hurt, why was she knows all this information?_

The woman _Self Defense Force soldier_ , pushed her into the backseat of the vehicle, closing the door behind the Digital Human. She then ran around and entered the driver's spot, where she then grabbed some sort of object and put her mouth near it, clicking a side button.

"This is Sergeant Akane Yashiro, I have a civilian here and seeking support fire on Monster Code: Manda, to distract it and evacuate."

["This is Admiral Tachibana, support will be inbound from Naval assets."] A masculine voice came from the radio in response to Sgt. Yashiro.

Hakuno hissed in pain, grasping her left hand tightly, the Command Seals were aching with extreme pain.

"What's wrong?" Sgt. Yashiro looked back to the magus, "Are you injured?"

"N-No," Hakuno replied, not physically at least, it was magical in origin.

 _She felt anger. She felt hate. She felt unyielding. She felt_ _ **rage**_ _._

 _But it wasn't her own._

She decided to activate her _magic circuits_ , a nervous system of magical energy tied to her soul and body, converting inner magical energy, od, into usable magical energy, prana, perhaps it would ease the pain?

However, the instant she did so, she felt a large _drain_ on her reserves, and her body had to compensate.

A bright light suddenly shined brightly from her finger.

"What the hell!?" The Sergeant shouted in surprise.

An electronic chime echoed throughout the humvee.

 **Servant Summoning Complete.**

Then the light dimmed and vanished.

The radio buzzed to life, ["Supportive fire beginning now- Huh? What do you mean you detect another blip on the radar? How big? Another monster?"]

"Sir? Sir, what's going on?" Sgt. Yashiro asked the device in hand.

Hakuno tapped on the Sergeant's shoulder, getting her attention, then the magus pointed forward.

Manda was staring at them.

"Oh shit," Sgt. Yashio commented as her hands when to the wheel and she floored it, the humvee jolted forth and Hakuno found herself pushed back against the seat due to the laws of motion

The serpentine monster roared at them and began to move, by some fortune, it was rather slow on land, but due to its size would still be faster than any human. Its jaws came down and narrowly missed the vehicle, causing the magus girl's heart to leap in fear and relief.

She felt threatened. She was in danger. This _Kaiju_ sought to kill her.

 _ **Rage**_ _._

There was a _massive_ dip in her magical reserves out of nowhere that Hakuno Kishinami found herself collapsing onto the seat cushion, barely able to move around, but she saw it… Through the window… And _she knew_.

A breath of atomic radiation, colored in blue, blasted Manda to the far side of the bay, leaving explosion marks in its wake from the sheer, utter power.

 _And she knew._

There, standing in the midst of the bay, stood a dinosaurian-like monster, standing roughly more than a hundred meters tall, covered in black scales that looked like organic armor, with multiple lines of blue and white dorsal plates trailing along its back.

 _And she knew_.

Its eyes burned with an orange hue, an inner flame that never died, a hatred that refused to calm. Its jaws clenched, teeth protruding out with a menacing scowl as if angered by the mere sight of everything before it.

 _And she knew, that this creature, this monster, was her Servant._

Godzilla.

 _Class: Berserker_.

The dinosaurian Kaiju roared in a challenge at Manda, the latter who just recovered enough to stand from the hit, already oozing blood from its heavy wounds brought upon it by Godzilla's lethal weapon, Atomic Breath.

Hakuno knew it to be but one of many Skills, most which were passively active at all times.

What she also realized was that Berserker, as was its… His class name; drained her magical reserves with an incredible, and dangerous consumption rate.

Berserker glanced down towards the humvee, towards her small, fragile form within.

 _He hated her, he despised her, he wanted to wipe her from existence, for she was human, but she was necessary for him to remain._

 _His so-called 'Master'._

 _The thought only furthered his_ _ **rage**_ _._

A sharp breath escaped Hakuno, her heart pumping furiously in her chest, engraved fear slowly leaving her from making eye contact with Berserker. Once Hakuno Kishinami managed to calm down, she focused her attention back to Godzilla, only to find him completely ignoring her presence and roaring at Manda, which made her wince from the volume that made the vehicle's windows vibrate from its intensity.

It didn't take a genius for Hakuno to know that Berserker had a hatred for humanity, but it seemed the monster knew that Manda was a threat that needed to be eliminated.

"Damn it," Sgt. Yashiro spoke out, "The Humvee isn't responding!" She glanced outside, "And the new monster, we're going to have to go by foot then," The woman finished as she picked up a firearm, some sort of assault rifle, and slung it over her shoulder before opening the door. The Sergeant came around and opened the back side door, "What's the matter? Let's go!"

"I… I can't move," Hakuno said, Berserker drained her magical reserves immensely, especially so when he used that particular ability, Atomic Breath.

"What do you mean you can't move?" Sgt. Yashiro questioned, examining the magus girl for signs of injuries.

"My…" The Digital Human tried to find a way to describe it, "... Body is heavily strained, it makes it hurt to move." She was desperately trying to supply Berserker with prana to keep him active, as much as the monster Servant scared her, Godzilla was the only thing standing between her and Manda.

"Shock, fear?" The military woman said to herself, "I'll carry you if I have to!" She moved towards the magus and got into a position with the sixteen-year-old teen on her back, the rifle hanging down the front of her body instead.

Sgt. Yashiro seemed a bit surprised, "You're lighter than I expected for a teen…" She commented with a frown.

Hakuno didn't know how to respond to that, she was a Digital Human, so perhaps being made of data made her lighter? Or the real Hakuno Kishinami that the magus was based off was a bit underweight due to her disease, the very reason the living variant was cryogenically frozen.

Still, while the Sergeant carried Hakuno, jogging away from the battlefield between two monsters, the brown-haired girl watched the fight unfold.

He destroyed Manda.

The serpentine creature charged recklessly at the Servant, who stood there looking downward at the creature longer than himself, but barely reaching his upper thigh. He raised a foot and slammed it down, his weight and force creating an earthquake in itself that knocked Manda off its feet.

As well as her and Sgt. Yashiro.

Berserker, Godzilla, pushed forward out the bay, waves crashing against the works of man, and he stepped up, a massive tail swung and slammed downward onto Manda's skull.

The monster roared in agony and attempted to scurry up.

Hakuno felt her magical reserves dwindle too but a few drops in a metaphysical lake.

Godzilla glanced down at the fleeing opponent, dorsal plates on his backside began to glow with a blue luminescent light brighter than the sunlight that shines downward. He breathed in deep, closed jaws glowing from an inner flame, then opened wide to release a stream of condensed pure radiation.

It traveled across the air with heat that melted everything it touched, it first impacted against the ground flooring and pathways in back of Manda, which burned and exploded from the power.

It came upon the fleeing monster, and Manda knew death, came upon its inescapable demise, for the beam of radiation trailed up its entire body, exploding and imploding from not only the force but also Manda's inner body lifeblood superheating and bursting.

Manda didn't explode with blood or gore but by flame and ash.

Godzilla didn't stop, the breath continued upward and came across the tall modern day buildings and constructs of humanity, destroying them into fire, rubble, bringing them down to earth.

The horizon looked like a scorched realm.

The one-hundred-meter tall saurian turned around and entered the sea, leaving a burning background behind him, as he did, Hakuno Kishinami felt the drain of her magic circuits dwindle down to a more manageable rate.

But her attention turned to the scorched city, and Hakuno realized a terrifying truth of what she had done for the sake of her own survival.

 _She summoned a monster, terrible and destructive, a god among the beasts of calamity. Revelation dimmed by the Moon, mankind but ants to the King. A nearly similar soul brought together with her in the persecution of the masses._

 _For he is Gojira, King of Monsters, salvation, and doom wrought unto the world by the ignorance of humanity, now tied to the soul of one such born from the fires of war in the lunar chimeric sea._

How would Hakuno Kishinami have known that this very act had summoned forth Godzilla back into this world's timeline?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Sheesh, I didn't expect you, readers, to desire a full story of this so much. Well, alrighty, I'll grant your wishes. But I have yet to make any plans on how the update schedule for this will go.

 **Islamsayyid** : The design of Godzilla is based on his Final Wars variant, as well as his hatred of humanity. This is not a kid-friendly story, unlike the other Digital Human ones.

 **Xirons20** : Unfortunately neither seen or played any of those.

 **Thunder Dragon** : Hey man, I've already known about all those abilities. I have watched all of the films, read some comics, and played quite a few of the games as well. While I may not be knowledgeable in terms of the 'fake' sciences behind it, I know Godzilla. As for the Challenge, no thank you, I don't do challenges, even as… Unique… As yours was.

 **Manda Jr** : This is your fault, you wished for a full story, now the ignorance of mankind shall bear witness to the struggling girl handling a monster that knows no bounds on its hatred.

 **Kaiju Junky** : More, shall be granted.

 **Edboy4926** : She'll get an interesting dream cycle that's for sure.

 **Paxloria** : I know right!

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : Rising from the depths a full story appears, now you shall be witness to its monstrous testimony.

 **Dragon Fan** : It's an actual story now, but I'm not doing the challenge.

 **King of Fans** : Yeah, I've thought of crossing SAO before, but I could never really get how it would work. Just no inspiration for it.

 **Student** : Yep, "Let them fight!" review, I remember. You're partial to blame for this, getting Godzilla marathon stuck in my head with your review! Now everyone is clambering me for a full story! Very well, let the persecution of the masses weigh down on Hakuno's soul as she barely holds on to the title of 'Master' for the King of Monsters.

 **Furukawa023** : A Beast Class Godzilla would have been EVEN WORSE for our little protagonist girl, while true, I don't think Hakuno would have survived.

 **NoName93** : I've never played Persona, but there is already a Hakuno story in that genre I believe.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! A mistaken wish that leads to consequences, that which inadvertently brings either salvation or demise to mankind by a creature who knows rage against them; The King of Monsters.

* * *

 _Digital/Kaiju_

Chapter 2: Mysterious Connection

 _It was a sea of black, earthy colors, under the darkness of the night sky._

 _They were buildings, tall constructs of man that rose from the earth to reach the heavens._

 _Underside, paved concrete that made the roads, passageways that trail cars went under, vehicles of wide craftsmanship stood silent._

 _But, the world did not stay silent._

 _There were screams._

 _Laughter borne from madness._

 _Sorrow that cried tears from realization._

 _The city burned, scorched, turned to ash and soot, buildings that once stood tall now lay as rubble on the ground._

 _Radiation encased the area, sickly invisible decimation that struck on every corner, murdering thousands._

 _In the midst of it all, streaming out breaths of pure nuclear radiation, stood many meters tall a saurian creature, twisted effigy of a dinosaur irradiated into terror. An ominous glow coming from the dorsal plates along its back, before another wave of smoldering atomic breath erupted forth from its jaws, decimating an already destroyed cityscape further._

 _He hated them._

 _He despised them._

 _They did this to him._

 _A bright light, an explosion, his memory recalled that with vivid clarity._

 _They tried to stop his revenge._

 _Machines of many makes, ground, and flight, they sought to destroy him using methods less powerful than what brought him upon them._

 _He destroyed them._

 _A rage unbound._

 _Now he'll destroy their homes, their display of power, he'll tear it down asunder._

 _Humanity would fear him._

 _In this moment, this creature would be called after an ancient sea legend of a mythological beast._

 _Gojira._

 _Or, as the rest of the world would know him._

 _Godzilla._

 _King of Monsters._

 _His decimation of Tokyo would have someone repeat a passage they once heard._

" _Now I have become death, destroyer of worlds."_

 _For they all thought that was true, in one form or another._

* * *

A sixteen-year-old girl with long, brown hair with matching colored eyes awoke with a startle, her heartbeat pumping quickly before she took a minute to calm down. Hakuno Kishinami examined herself first and foremost, checking her condition, and finding no tears in the brown school uniform or any injuries outside of a mild numbing sensation that ached her muscles, most likely due to the strain of her magic circuits.

The dream cycle… She hadn't experienced the sensation in the Moon Cell, as dreams were not a possibility for her in the virtual landscape. It was a dream that connected the Master with their Servant's past history, this Hakuno learned from the library during the Holy Grail War.

She examined around her, her ears now picking up the variety of sounds, and sense of smell detecting the overpowering scent of anesthetic. As was expected, as she was in some large building, with a staggering amount of people who, like her, were caught in the battlefield between a duo of monsters.

 _Though, it was also to say she was partially responsible._

Many individuals had burns, each either worse or better than another's, not to mention there was the dead that was occasionally carried off by military soldiers, but fortunately, they were few.

There were just too many people, even when the city had an evacuation order, it was apparently many didn't make it out in time, most of these were caught from the fires and destruction of her Servant's Atomic Breath.

Radiation poisoning as well.

Nuclear radiation, as she knew from Berserker's devastating memory, the deadly particles and waves of the natural world would not affect a human made of data. Perhaps, in a way, her being a Digital Human lessoned the effects on her person, negated it entirely, or by some method, her connection with the monster Servant made her immune.

"You're awake," A nurse approaches and bends down to attend Hakuno, "Hello, I'm Nurse Yaeko, how are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine," Hakuno Kishinami replied, "No pain."

 _She was reminded of the medical wing's Sakura NPC._

"Good to hear," The nurse smiled at her. "You were brought in by Sgt. Yashiro, unconscious. I was given specific instructions to be assigned to you."

So, Miss Yaeko was assigned to her specifically, not just a generalized person who attends anyone that needs help.

"Why?" Hakuno questioned.

"Huh?" The Nurse responded, clearly not expecting being questioned as to why. "Honestly… I have no idea," She replied. "When you came in, you were unharmed in every way, perfectly uninjured, even free of radiation. I figured you fell unconscious due to shock, but there was one exception."

Yaeko looked down to Hakuno's left hand, and the magus knew she referred to the Command Seals.

"Your left hand was bleeding, I cleaned the wound and bandaged it, remarkably it healed rather quickly. I removed the bandage wraps just an hour ago."

"Thank you," Hakuno replied simply, she absently wondered where Berserker had gone after the battle, all the Digital Human knew was that he had headed to sea. "Do you have any water?" She asked, feeling rather parched.

"Ah, yes, are you hungry as well? We only have emergency meals so don't expect anything fancy."

"That's fine, thank you," The magus girl said.

The nurse smiled and turned, leaving to obtain what Hakuno Kishinami needed. In the meantime, the Digital Human could help but feel a bit singled out, of all the people who really needed to be tended, why was she given special treatment? Perhaps, with what occurred in her first moments on Earth, the military soldier known as Sergeant had seen examples of magic from her that warranted suspicion.

Hakuno looked at the ring, Regalia, on her finger. The object most likely was the cause of suspicion due to its light show in the Humvee, but she couldn't casually get rid of it. It likely was extremely important for her person to even _remain_ in the real world without _destabilizing completely due to her digital frame._

Whatever the case, the magus girl hoped it wouldn't draw much attention.

* * *

Miki Saegusa pressed her fingers against her temple, for the past day the normally latent psychic powers she had been born with never specified anything about a specific Kaiju, also known as monster, had now been bothering her with a severe headache and a odd sense of direction that guided her towards the recent city where the creature known as Manda had attacked yesterday.

As well as a new creature that had yet to be classified.

She was born twenty-four years ago, in 1980, and ever since had developed a abnormally strong psychic potential that tied indirectly with the appearance of Kaiju across the globe, all which decimating large swaths of civilizations, snuffing out hundreds to thousands of lives before the national military for that country managed to push back the monsters into the sea or hibernation. Miki was quickly identified for her precise predictions and kept under watch by the Japanese Self-Defense Force as she grew, before reaching the age where she joined them and was assigned into the Kaiju Response Division, K.R.D.

In 1958, the first Kaiju appeared, ever since that memorable day, more and more giant monsters made themselves known with destructive capability. In most cases, the military power of humanity found itself at odds with them, trying to destroy them, only to fail nearly every time.

By fortune, in 1961, a new Kaiju appeared, though initially perceived an enemy, it proved to be on Mankind's side, Mothra. While the insect Kaiju managed to defeat multiple monsters, she rarely killed any of them, most going into hibernation or uncharted islands. But Mothra could not be everywhere at once, especially during the moments where two Kaiju were attacking at separate parts of the globe, and especially during the time period in which Mothra's reincarnation was in egg form.

Miki Saegusa had a connection with Mothra, or rather, the Cosmos, two twin fairies interconnected with the Guardian of Earth. They had approached her in her childhood, and again in her teenage years, one more in adulthood. The Cosmos seemed to know that her psychic gift was quite potent.

They explained that the world's balance had been shifted by a great evil, that the timeline had been changed to an uncertain path, all because this evil destroyed a defender of Earth in its infancy.

The Cosmos didn't specify much, leaving it a mystery

Now Miki finds herself acting on her psychic powers once more, following the pattern that is presented to her, all the way into this makeshift medical wing of a building with hundreds of patients, a familiar sight given the destructive aftermaths that Kaiju bring.

 _She was close._

She could feel it.

Miki wanders through the buildings, eyes trailing over each person for only a brief second before going to the next.

 _Closer… closer…_

Then the military psychic spots her, brown hair and eyes with a pale complexion, an emotional expression that seems so off for a human, as if the girl lacked the capacity to express herself. The teenager wore a dignified brown school uniform, but there was something to her, a feeling... A feeling… Something different…

Miki Saegusa closed her eyes, focusing on her powers on the strange girl.

What was it that made her abilities act so strange, guide Miki towards this child?

 _Her vision was darkness, as was common when she closed her eyes._

 _Suddenly, it swirled, her sight was greeted with a large ocean illuminated by a full moon, with that girl in the dead center, slowly sinking deeper and deeper._

 _That's when she noticed, behind that girl, a massive, huge, gigantic monster, Kaiju. Its head, so much larger than the entire body of the girl, yet somewhat hidden behind the teenager. It- He sported black scales, multiple rows of blue dorsal plates running down the back, his mind induced with madness._

 _But such effects related to his class affected him little. He had always known_ _ **rage**_ _at humanity, even as he defended the Earth._

 _He turned his attention towards Miki, she felt so small, so insignificant._

 _A roar._

 _Godzilla._

 _King of Monsters._

 _Servant. Berserker._

 _An image, even larger than the Kaiju, shined behind both he and the girl, it was a cube._

 _The Moon. The Moon Cell._

 _Hakuno Kishinami. Victorious Master._

 _Ruler of the Moon Cell. Inheritor. Magus. Owner of the Regalia. Victor of the Holy Grail War._

Miki Saegusa stumbled back against a wall, her head pounding as her psychic powers retreated, having been exerted beyond their potency.

"Miss Saegusa?" A man's voice talked from behind her, a soldier acting as her bodyguard.

"She's one," Miki said, pointing towards the now identified magus, she didn't know what the term truly meant but it was one that was tied with the brown-haired girl. "I want her part of my psychic team."

Anywhere else and this girl would have a hell of a time, Miki Saegusa knew that for a fact. If any knowledge of Hakuno Kishinami's true nature was released, militaries around the world would be trying to kidnap her at any cost for their own gain. Hakuno would be far safer hiding behind the veil of her being a psychic, than any other place, even if she avoided the Government's attention at first, her connections would eventually be found out.

"Yes, ma'am," The soldier said. "I'll arrange it immediately."

Miki Saegusa walked up to the magus teenager, she knew her name, but it would be courteous to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Miki Saegusa," She said with a smile, putting out a hand in greeting. "I've come this way to help you, would you tell me your name?"

The girl looked at her with a blank face, but there was an air of confusion and suspicion around her that Miki caught. She reached a hand and grasped the psychic's own, "Hakuno Kishinami."

"I'm part of a certain division," Miki began, shaking hands. "In it, I'm creating a team with special abilities like you, I also have a power. I know you do not have a home, but I can give you someplace to stay."

Hakuno blinked, no doubt debating what to do, "I would appreciate that."

She smiled, "Good to hear, Hakuno," Miki said. "Come with me, we'll get you sorted out."

"Okay," The young teenager replied.

Miki inwardly sighed with relief, this girl was connected with a Kaiju and a hugely powerful one. Not to mention, there were so many mysteries that revolved around her origins of what she'd seen with her own powers. Hakuno would be safer with her, and would probably feel more comfortable with others with abilities as well.

She turned and guided the young magus out the building.

* * *

A few hundred meters deep under the ground, an ominous blue glow lit up a nearly dark ocean floor. The origin of this light source traveled at a steady pace of 24 knots, a massive saurian body, one hundred meters in length, Godzilla; King of Monsters.

 _Madness Enhancement._

What a troublesome _Class Skill_ , the byproduct of his being summoned as a _Berserker Servant_ , a number of different terms, knowledge forced into his mind by the _Moon Cell_ 's Regalia, filtered about in a manner that would have normally mean little to him if not for the importance of what else he gained thanks to it.

His existence had been erased from this timeline. This Earth's balance was in danger of immediate destruction. All thanks to an old arch enemy, King Ghidorah.

 _It filled him with_ _ **rage**_ **.**

Godzilla had to force the emotion down.

Oh, he hated humans, he hated humanity with a _burning hatred._

To be summoned by a _human_ angered him, he would not be a _Servant_ to a fragile, vulnerable thing like his so-called _'Master'_.

 _He had no choice_.

His _'Master'_ was the only anchor to this world until such a time he could defeat King Ghidorah and restore the timeline to its original state. So, he'll keep her alive.

 _Tied to such a weak link, it was pathetic for him, the King._

His senses reached out, and he identified a familiar comrade, only, his old ally would not know of him. Indeed, it appeared he was making his way towards _Japan_ , right in the path where he could feel his _'Master'_ heading towards.

Very well, another battle, he would earn his old ally's respect through combat as he did ages ago.

 _Afterwards, he would seek out a source of nuclear energy to consume._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Damn, Godzilla 2 got pushed back to 2019! That sucks! Well, welcome, everyone! And hello to all those new readers joining us! Please note, I have watched all Godzilla films, read comics, and played some of the games. So I'm well aware of the different incarnations Godzilla has!

Godzilla Earth is okay, need more episodes before full opinion! Hurry up! Get with those! As for the previous chapter. Please remember, this story was originally intended as a One-Shot, I have to set things up now and figure out story points.

P.S. I'll like to remind again to everything that I literally have to set up everything! This chapter does a lot of that, but I did include a little action for you!

 **Jmspikey** : She's still human, just of another sort. Doesn't matter for Godzilla though, he'll still hate her.

 **Daureod** : Yeah! Hakuno is awesome like that!

 **Student** : Hakuno will have so many problems that can lead to devastating consequences in this world. As for energy, yep, Dr. Pepper Radiation Soda. Though, he'll still require the contract with Hakuno to stay in the world and will need her energy if he runs low.

 **Ultima-owner** : Both.

 **King of Fans** : We can say that this world's 'Counter Force' is Mothra. As stated in the first chapter.

 **Glasses Writer** : Yep… Hakuno has to deal with that hate now… Poor Hakuno.

 **Furukawa023** : No idea, I'm not familiar with SAO past the anime and a few tidbits here and there.

 **Manda Jr** : Yeah! Don't underestimate Hakuno, Godzilla! She'll earn your approval yet! Eventually…

 **Dragon Fan** : There will be no Godzilla Earth abilities, his Heisei, Final Wars, and Millennium is enough as it is! And that's pushing it for Hakuno! She can barely handle him!

 **DescendantY12** : Thank you so much for the compliment. I agree Hakuno is not used nearly enough! And she really needs to be cautious in this world, and with Godzilla hating her as is, she really needs to keep on his good side.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! A mistaken wish that leads to consequences, that which inadvertently brings either salvation or demise to mankind by a creature who knows rage against them; The King of Monsters.

* * *

 _Digital/Kaiju_

Chapter 3: Ignorance

"The initial attack of Kaiju Manda caused minimal damage to Numazu, SDF's K.R.D managed to keep the Kaiju contained and was going to proceed to phase three before civilian presence stalled action despite prior evacuation notice roughly six hours ago."

It was a large conference room, sitting in the middle were a dozen individuals, all dressed in formal uniform, with the exception of two, one wore a royal blue Navel Admiral outfit, the other a more militarized green uniform of high rank.

Admiral Taizo Tachibana and Minister of Defense Yaro Nameo

Their attention was towards a particular person of visible age sitting at the far end, the Japanese Prime Minister: Hayato Igarashi.

However, the one speaking was Commander Machiko Tsuge, a woman of reputable experience in dealing with Kaiju threats since the 1980s, dressed in a white garb, and has curly black hair, however, her age was starting to show with sags in her face, being more than fifty years old now.

The Prime Minister shifted in his seat, "What of the new monster? As I'm aware, it destroyed Manda with ease, something that even our Maser Technology cannot accomplish."

"Admiral," Commander Machiko spoke.

Adm. Taizo saluted and began recounting, "Sir, approx. five minutes after we stopped, Navel assets picked up the sudden appearance of a new Kaiju with little to no warning. It may seem odd, but this monster appeared seemingly out of nowhere in shallow waters where its size would have made it impossible to hide otherwise unless it could burrow under the sea floor, there's no reason we can pinpoint on how it managed to evade our early warning systems."

The Admiral placed a folder on the table, which was browsed through by the Prime Minister.

"Any given name and information from K.R.D's specialty branch?" The Prime Minister spoke, referring to the psychic team under their jurisdiction. Not all Ministers knew that the 'specialty' branch were actually people with such powers, they were mostly under the impression that it was a team of highly intelligent individuals focused on the study of the Kaiju. While not untrue, as the psychics helped in such, it wasn't the full truth.

The Admiral stepped back, allowing the Commander to step forth, "Not at this time, we have experts on the case now, but our information is limited to only the brief battle between the new Kaiju and Manda," She explained. "As for the name, our lead person on the field has taken to calling it Godzilla, deriving from the word Gojira."

"God incarnate; hm," He commented. "Somewhat fitting given the damage wrought on Numazu, they're still trying to put out the fires." Prime Minister Hayato paused for a moment. "How soon can you make countermeasures?"

The Minister of Defense, Yaro Nameo, responded, "Uncertain, but we're do everything in our power to devise a way as soon as possible."

"Very well," The Prime Minister said. "Meeting adjoined."

The cabinet stood up and began leaving one after the other, the Prime Minister walked up to Commander, in order to speak in private they went into a separate room.

"Machiko Tsuge," He began. "How're things going in the K.R.D?"

"Strained," She responded. "Even with psychic specialists predetermining Kaiju appearance, there is only so much we can do on the information they can glean on a specific monster."

"Not to mention the rarity of the gift," He spoke out. "We're restricted by law on many factors on what we can do concerning this, usually, the more psychics we have, the better information we can gather that helps this nation survive better than most." He sighed. "Even then, these monsters show too many surprises."

Commander Machiko solemnly nodded, "The Foreign Minister giving you a hard time?"

"Yes," The Prime Minister spoke. "More requests from the US concerning the predictive analysis of Kaiju activity." He stroked a hand along his neck in some effort to release stress. "The US has aided us in keeping the United Nations off our back concerning psychics, but… Well… You can guess."

She understood, with more and more Kaiju it was becoming increasingly valuable to have what could be similar to an early warning system.

"Speaking of which, our lead expert, Miki Saegusa, wanted me to hand you this," The Commander brought out a folder out of her inner pocket, handing it over to the Prime Minister.

"A new candidate?" He spoke in confusion, looking at the files, and quickly noticed the discrepancy. "Kishinami, Hakuno. Age 16. No education information, no hospital information, is it an alias? There is barely anything on this person."

"No, Miss. Saegusa confirms that it is her true name. Read the bottom." Machiko spoke.

His eyes trailed to the bottom, where Miki's personal note lay written. He blinked once, then twice, then looked up to the Commander. "A request for forged documents… An immense psychic potential rivaling or exceeding Saegusa's own?"

Where did this girl come from? How come they didn't find any hint of this person before? Miki Saegusa had been an invaluable asset to the K.R.D against the Kaiju, no others matching that kind of gift had been found anywhere across the globe, now suddenly this Hakuno Kishinami appears and throws that notion on its head.

"We need this girl in the K.R.D," She spoke. "Every individual Saegusa has introduced has been a person of exceeding talent, now here lies the first request into her own psychic team. But you know laws, I can't draft Kishinami due to her age… Unless you sign it," She pulled out a pen and handed it over.

"She's very young… I would be sending a child-"

"No, she'll never be on the field," The Commander interrupted. "I assure you," She smiled. "I'll even arrange for her education."

He smiled at the light joke, "I trust you, as a friend, and I believe in your devotion." He signed the paper and handed it over. "Don't break that trust, Machiko."

She brought the folder back into an inner pocket, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The door opened wide and allowed Hakuno to step into it, she looked around and examined her surroundings, finding an average sized white room filled with all sorts of furnishing decor, it was clearly some sort of place to rest and relax between work shifts, evident with the overdone beanie bags, a large entertainment system, a table having some food on you, along with a small kitchen area where a man was browsing through cabinets, and another, more familiar face stood guard near the window.

The soldier noticed both Miki Saegusa and Hakuno Kishinami's entrance.

"It's you," Sergeant Akane Yashio spoke in surprise.

Miki looked to Hakuno, "You've met?"

The magus girl nodded.

"Oh, hello," The man spoke up, he had some sort of white overlay on, which didn't exactly fit well with his messy black hair. "I'm Tokumitsu Yuhara, pleased to meet you," He walked up and reached a hand out to the Digital Human who took it and shook.

"Hakuno Kishinami," She replied.

Miki explained, "Tokumitsu is part of the K.R.D's science branch. This happens to be the break room for only those people I found and introduced to the K.R.D."

"She's one?" Akane Yashiro questioned, pointing a finger at Hakuno. "You have to be kidding me, she's so young."

"I'm sixteen?" Hakuno said in confusion.

"You look fourteen, now that I had a good look," The Sergeant responded.

Mr. Yuhara looked to Miki, "What branch did you want her for?" He questioned while taking a drink.

"My own," Miki Saegusa.

He almost spat it out.

"You serious?" He asked.

Sgt. Yashiro spared another glance at Hakuno, "She's a psychic? That explains why she was there when that new monster showed up. You were drawn to it or something?" She asked.

Hakuno tilted her head in confusion.

Akane Yashiro frowned then directed her attention back to Miki, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's emotionally stunted," Miki Saegusa answered in response to Hakuno Kishinami's monotoned expressions.

Hakuno wasn't going to deny that, it was true, but she did admit it sounded rude.

Miki corrected herself, "I mean no offense, Hakuno," She said. "I'm sure you'll be just fine given time."

"We got some food, you're welcome to have some," Tokumitsu Yohara said, pointing towards the large bag on the table.

"Burger and fries again?' Miki questioned.

He shrugged, "It's close by and fast."

Hakuno Kishinami had already walked up to began unwrapped the paper from the meal, munching on some fries as she did. The magus girl was famished! The last meal she had was the basic one at that medical building around five hours ago, and it tasted rather bland. This, however, finally some decent food!

And the first true meal in the Real World, not just some configured data in the shape of a meal like in the Moon Cell.

Also, it would help in restoring her magical reserves.

A hissing noise caught her attention and she turned to find Sgt. Yashiro placed down a red can right next to her.

"Here's some Coke to drink with that," She said, then sat across from her. "She the door over there?" She pointed towards a doorway that was on the opposite of the way Hakuno entered. "There's a hall there, to the right are rooms where you can sleep if you can't return home for the night, the left side is restrooms separated in male and female, showers included, then at the end of the hall is your workplace with Miki and her team."

The Digital Human nodded, understanding the layout explained to her, but she was still at a lost on some matters concerning what this place exactly was. The relevance of having both the scientist and military personnel together, not to mention that terminology that she only had a vague familiarity with, most which were due to the Moon Cell supposedly shoving the information into her head when arriving on this world, served to confuse the magus.

 _ **Rage.**_

A sharp, sudden drain of her inner magical reserves caused Hakuno Kishinami to buckle forward in pain, luckily having not yet opened the carbonated drink can, and merely having the food bag tumble over on the table.

"What's wrong?!" Sgt. Yashiro asked with concern.

Miki Saegusa rushed over, placing a hand on Hakuno's back, "Her powers are having a connection," she said.

"A Kaiju?" Akane Yashiro questioned.

"Ber…" Hakuno breathed out as the pain numbed, it had a been a short instance, but the consumption of her od, inner magical energy, had returned back to an acceptable level.

What did Berserker do? She couldn't exactly communicate with the Servant well, considering they were separated, and Godzilla's immense size. She could, in essence, send mental alerts to him through the contract as Master and Servant… But…

Would Godzilla even listen?

* * *

A man dressed in a typical Japanese navy uniform quickly turned in his chair, looking back at the SDF Naval Destroyer Captain, his eyes filled with worry, his job was to keep track of the ship's sonar for anything of suspicious. The SDF had been using their Naval forces to scour Japan's surrounding waters for decades, it was the initial method devised to detect Kaiju before the formation of the K.R.D's specialized team, even then, given the division's lack of transparency at times, the formation never fell out of practice.

"C-Captain!" The young man exclaimed.

"What is it?" Captain Toroki replied, turning to face the man assigned to the ships sonar systems.

"I'm getting a large sonar reading closing in from our port side!" The young man stated.

"How big?"

"Massive… Larger than anything I've seen before, traveling at two dozen knots near the surface!"

"...Kaiju," The Captain Toroki trailed off in realization, they weren't prepared to fight one, only stall. In most cases, they could redirect a smaller Kaiju away, but the larger variants shook off the fired rounds.

The steel doorway suddenly opened, allowing another man inside, "Captain! We can spot something coming from the port side, they appear to be like large dorsal plates!"

The Captain grabbed something and activated it, "Attention, all hands to battle stations. Kaiju threat imminent!" He turned to his communications officer, "Alert the rest of the battlegroup."

Outside, three SDF Destroyer-class warships barred the way towards the coast of Japan, a large column of blue and white dorsal plates continued swimming along the ocean's surface without so much as acknowledging the existence of the naval ships.

Suddenly, underwater torpedoes were away, and the seawater around the dorsal plates exploded with a resounding splash, the movements stopped, seemingly unharmed by the attack, and then began to rise.

A large saurian creature surfaced, massive claws and tail breaching the water and revealing the owner of the dorsal plates.

Godzilla roared, a deafening sound that echoed for kilometers, the sheer volume could easily be heard by all three warships' crew members. Then, artillery rounds impacted against his hide, rounds made to pierce armor didn't so much as penetrate the monster's scales, exploding uselessly in a display of flame, smoke, and sparks.

The King of Monsters overlooked the trio of human constructs, the Kaiju sneered and his dorsal plates lit up with a blue tint, before opening his jaws and unleashing an Atomic Breath, it reached one of the ships faster than sound, which imploded under the power behind the radioactive fire.

He would have continued, but Godzilla was forced to stop using the signature move.

Restricted.

A small, _human_ 'Master' of his lacked the _magical_ energy to provide for specific abilities.

Godzilla roared and pushed forward, round upon round of cannon fire struck him, yet it did little more than irritate the dinosaurian creature. The screams of mankind could be heard as the _Berserker_ _Servant_ made contact, arms and claws raised before striking downward with enough force to cleave the ship down to its engine, which promptly imploded, incinerating any unlucky crew.

Uselessly defiant, the remaining Naval ship continued to open fire on the Kaiju, he turned, his tail came swinging and it struck the Destroyer-class ship's side, causing its armor to cave and tilt it entirely over.

Satisfied that the nuisance had been neutralized, Godzilla sank beneath the waves once more, the King of Monsters deciding best to fill his needs for radiation before engaging with another monster, even if it was his old comrade.

Radiative energy would serve to supply his abilities, but he still _hated_ the fact this _Servant container_ body required that female _human_ to remain in the world.

Regardless, instinct served to guide Godzilla's way towards what was known as the nearest Nuclear Power Plant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : Welcome back everyone! Now, I've been getting questions on what incarnation of Godzilla this is. Well, he's a mix of Final Wars, Heisei, and a few others. As a Servant, his abilities and skills represent his legend, which is his entire incarnation line, though strictly limited in their use due to Hakuno. What he doesn't have though is any Godzilla Earth.

 **DescendantYI2** : Truly, Hakuno has to be careful with her actions and not reveal anything too suspicious. Miki may have delayed interest in the Digital Human, but it's only a matter of time. Hakuno is a digital human, which means she still originated as a human.

 **Demons Anarchy of Pride** : Doubt she'll ever tame him, King of Monsters indeed!

 **Student** : Avoidance of the problem will eventually lead to many consequences… Let's hope Hakuno can handle it.

 **Thunder Dragon** : See Author's Note.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : Cosmos will eventually show up!

 **Glasses Writer** : Well, of course, she doesn't! Haha!

 **Kaiju Alpha** : This is Extra Hakuno, but with the Extella's Regalia. See rest on Author's Note.

 **King of Fans** : Her educational knowledge must be leaps ahead.

 **No Fanfic No Life** : It is quite refreshing to write people who, other than just skills they learned, aren't some sort of chosen ones or heroes. Just people. And Hakuno probably appreciates that.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! A mistaken wish that leads to consequences, that which inadvertently brings either salvation or demise to mankind by a creature who knows rage against them; The King of Monsters.

* * *

 _Digital/Kaiju_

Chapter 4: Before The Beginning

"And here is where people with abilities like us come together to work," Miki Saegusa said, opening the door to reveal a medium sized room with a marble flooring and multiple desks, two which had large monitors on top, one stacked with books, and the last completely empty.

There was a large singular window, that overlooked Yokohama, the city in which the base was located. In a relaxing way, orange sunlight from the dusk sky shined its rays into to the room, mostly upon a few potted plants and flowers that helped decorate it, and also gave a certain homely mood to place.

Miki looked to Hakuno Kishinami, who was examining the room. "Of course, you won't be forced to work. As your job is essentially school, after all."

The paperwork done for the girl was already atrocious, not that Hakuno would know what was going on behind the scenes. But, Miki had analyzed some of it a half hour prior while Akane Yashiro showed Hakuno Kishinami where the building's commodities were located, such a bed, restrooms, and the like. While the monotoned girl was drafted in the SDF, she still required education.

For being sixteen years of age, the magus teenager acted and looked younger, it was no surprise Akane originally thought Hakuno to be fourteen. As she needed to be guided constantly, it was as if the brown-headed girl was lacking someone to have taught the necessary social skills needed in modern day times.

Of course, that could be blamed on the girl's true origins… She lacked parental figures.

Maybe Miki herself could be Hakuno's private tutor? She always got along well with children.

"People?" Hakuno questioned, looking around the room but finding no other person.

"Ah, well, nobody's here right now," Miki replied. "Left before we got here, you'll see them tomorrow, Hakuno."

Along with some new clothes, as adorable as the girl looked in that brown school uniform, she needed something else to wear.

Hakuno Kishinami seemed more fascinated with looking out the window at the urban city than anything within the room itself. As if she had never experienced the sight of a modern day civilization, yet knew the devices within the room, which were high technological assets in themselves, like the back of her hand.

Near-military grade computers and hardware, but the girl finds the view better… Most teenagers her age would be fascinated with being in a military installation, but not Hakuno apparently.

"Miki," Hakuno said.

"What is it?" She replied.

"I don't understand," Hakuno began. "Why all this?"

"You mean why I've brought you here?" The psychic wondered. "You are aware of the Kaiju by now; correct?" She said.

"You knew I wasn't before," Hakuno eyes narrowed slightly in suspicious.

Hakuno… Hakuno Kishinami was sharp! The girl identified immediately that Miki knew the magus didn't know about Kaiju prior, which would seem odd in this world from all she's learned already!

Miki Saegusa smiled warmly, "You're quite intelligent, Hakuno. Did you piece it together recently?"

The Digital Human nodded, "You were… Too friendly to me, like you already knew something the others didn't…" Hakuno replied with a downcast gaze, indicating she wasn't exactly fond of distrusting, but experience forced the lesson onto her.

No doubt the girl had a harsh time in what Miki knew as this 'Moon Cell' place.

"Sorry," Miki apologized.

"How?" Hakuno asked.

"Remember what I said earlier to explain your episode?" The woman said, referring to Hakuno's painful event a short while ago.

"Powers," The Digital Human responded. "Miss. Yashiro mentioned me being a psychic?"

"You don't have to worry about what you have to say here, there aren't any camera recordings or such in this room," Miki Saegusa reassured. "But, yes, I'm a psychic, That's the closest humanity has to your own abilities. Think of it like premonition with slight surface mind-reading, the latter is difficult even for me, and I doubt anyone would be able to read you… You're…" She couldn't find a word for it.

"I'm not real," Hakuno answered.

"You are!" Miki replied instantly. "Just, your origins make you immune, I guess. But don't degrade yourself, Hakuno, you're human just like any of us."

The magus girl's monotone expression made it next to impossible to determine if she believed Miki Saegusa or not.

It had already turned dark, the sun finally fully set.

"Where's my room?" Hakuno asked.

"Oh, this way," Miki guided the girl.

* * *

A midnight toll, the earth lit only by the light of the moon, the stars barely visible due to light pollution of the cityscape known as Omaezaki. A young group of people hung around the entry point of the Niino River leading out to the sea, joking around and having a general good time with their social gathering. Just across, not even a mile out stood the Hamaoka Nuclear Power Plant.

"Sasuke!" An older teenager girl cried out towards the man at the river's bank, right where it departed into the ocean, behind her was a crowd of people still partying without a care, there was trash littering the floor.

"What?" The man replied questioningly. "Just putting the turtle back!" He answered, revealing a turtle in his hand, then briefly stumbled on a rock, dropping the creature into the water. "Oh damn, didn't mean to do that!" He looked a bit concerned for the creature, "Well, I'm sure it'll be fine."

He glanced towards the ocean, his sight catching a strange formation on the surface water that he could barely gleam under the night sky.

"Do see something?" The girl questioned down to the man.

"Barely," He made his way up towards the party, "Look," He pointed towards the ocean.

"I don't see anything," She pointed.

"It is hard to see in the night- Ow!" He rubbed his ankle as a aluminum can bounce off it. He turned to his assailant who seemed to have carelessly thrown it. "Hey! You can't just throw it on the ground like that! I bought bags for a reason!"

Another man, a bit bulkier, shrugged. "Who cares? Let nature clean it for us."

"Tch," He grunted in irritation as he picked up the can himself.

"Don't mind him, Sasuke, I'll help clean up after the party," The girl said.

"Thanks," He responded. "I swear, the nerve of some people, one of these days something is going to wake them up to the damage they cause-"

A resounding roar echoed loudly, causing everyone in the vicinity to cover their ears. Their attention, no matter the sound of the music that played nearby, was drawn towards the ocean waters… Then up… And up… Before finally settling at the massive, one-hundred meter tall saurian Kaiju that stood menacingly.

The Kaiju stood there for a brief moment, seemingly frozen until its tail breached the water's surface with a splash, and the dinosaurian monster began moving forward seemingly towards the group.

"Let's get out of here!" The earlier, littering man screamed in fear as he, along with a multitude of other party-goers, fled for their lives.

"Sasuke, we should run too!" The girl grabbed the young man's shoulder.

"It's not heading towards us," He responded, "The Kaiju's movements are going towards the Power Plant! It'll be an environmental catastrophe!" He turned and rushed towards a nearby truck, his own.

"Good idea!" The girl said as she headed his way to get into the truck as well, but noticed her friend was instead grabbing some sort of object. "What's that?"

"It's a radiation reader, picked one up for a school project, never thought I'll need it now!"

"It's making noise," The girl stated.

"..." He didn't say anything and directed a part of the object towards the Kaiju, which caused it to create a louder static. "God… It's radioactive… Which means it's the same creature that caused the disaster back in Numazu… It might have come to feed off the Power Plant!"

"Feed? That thing eats radiation?"

"Don't know."

The Kaiju made landfall, its footsteps like thunder that echoed when its weight pressed against the earth. The monster's direction headed closer to the Nuclear Power Plant, crushing any of the tiny fences without so much as noticing them in its path. A few tall pillars of red and white stripes were knocked down by strong claws, the dinosaur roaring as it decimated the plant with little regard for the damage it caused.

Finally, the massive creature reached the core and began tearing the place down with ease, multiple explosions were caused in an instant, but the Kaiju stood in that spot. Suddenly, the dorsal plates on its back flashed blue, like a switch has been turned on before flicked off once more. This process repeated multiple times, signifying some odd event transpiring within the monster's body.

The man looked towards his device and found the radiation had increased, like his worst fears realized before it began to decrease drastically against to the same levels as the Kaiju projected passively. "It's… Absorbing the radiation from the plant."

"Something can do that?" His friend asked.

"Something can now," He responded.

An alarm suddenly sounded throughout the city.

"That's the evacuation siren," The girl said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," He said as the truck started and he drove away the sight, his eyes looked at the side window for a moment, spotting the Kaiju turning its face towards a particular direction, then making its way back towards the ocean, like its business had been concluded.

If he knew his geology right, that direction he faced was Numazu, which the Kaiju had destroyed, but also Yokohama… Now, what was in Yokohama that the Kaiju could find interest in?

* * *

Godzilla, having satisfied his requirements for energy, sunk beneath the waves. His instincts and senses informed him that his old ally had stopped for the night, most likely to rest until the sun rises once more. While the King of Monsters found it interesting to have all these names in his head, an effect of being a _Servant_ summoned to an era. They were still _human_ terms that _humanity_ created to describe objects.

The radiation gleaned from the Nuclear Power Plant helped fill his reserves, which shall allow him to access more of his active abilities without having to rely on his _Master_. Though, even with the absorbed radiation, this body was still that of a Servant, and so specifically required _magical_ energy to keep itself within this world.

Unless by some measure he'd find a suitable substitute for _prana,_ he was stuck with the _Digital Human_.

He frowned, _Digital_?

It hardly matters, she was still _human_ , and he hated _humans_.

He would have destroyed the entire city if it wasn't for the fact he needed to conserve for potential fights.

Later, he'd destroy them later.

For now, he would find a suitable location to slumber, which as a _Servant_ would drastically reduce the amount of _prana_ he consumed, allowing the _Master_ time to recuperate.

So, Godzilla, King of the Monsters, dived deeper into the ocean.

As deep as only submarines can venture, perhaps deeper than even they could.

The _Heroic Spirit_ settled himself in an underwater gorge and began to sleep.

 _Servants_ do not dream, but he'd experience something akin to it.

 _A dream about flames and fire, a city surrounded by death, it was unfamiliar to him. It wasn't his. This was some far future. A future that never was in this world. The sky burns. The roads end. The buildings collapse. Live fade away, men, women, children, elderly, soldiers, doctors... Her present began here._

 _She was born through perdition._

 _A question ponders in her mind, why? Why has this world turned into Hell on Earth? Why so much death? Why should she see such suffering and only 'live' to not speak of it?_

 _Why?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** : You are fools to come back to this story, but perhaps it is that foolish that gives you the courage to weather through the coming horrors? In that case, welcome back, reader, to a tale of tragedy beset on a Digital Human.

 **IMPORTANT Author's Note:** STOP POSTING WITH DIFFERENT GUEST NAMES. Really, all you need is 1 review. I have Berserker Godzilla's abilities already planned out, I do not do story challenges. There is no need to make multiple reviews under different names to get a point across. And I'm always well aware of all the different Godzilla incarnations. Thank you.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : Sasuke is just a minor character. The dream sequence is a remnant of the original Hakuno Kishinami's memories. Yes, Ghidorah and Cosmos will appear somewhere down the line.

 **Glasses Writer** : A different goal, my reader. This story is NOT going to be a heroic tale.

 **Starlight's Peot** : We do not know. Only time may tell.

 **Student** : Something is going on, Student-san, but one thing is clear… This tale of Hakuno is not something with the joy found in the other works.

 **DescendantsY12** : Yes, it is the Dream Cycle. What Godzilla thinks of Hakuno's history, however, is left for debate.

 **No Fanfic No Life** : Acceptance is a phase a Berserker like Godzilla might not come across…

 **Manda Jr** : Interesting request, but I have my own plans.

 **King of Fans** : Who knows what Godzilla is truly thinking? The only reason we can understand his thoughts is that he was summoned as a Servant, the Moon Cell pushes all the information into his head.

 **Kaiju Alpha** : Yes.

 **Paxloria** : There are more cases than Arthuria that cannot enter the astral state. Godzilla's reasoning could be a number of things. You can say one of Godzilla's skills is that he can feed off Radiation more effectively than eating souls. Yes, both Mothra and King Ghidorah still remember Godzilla, but the reasoning for that is still a mystery.

Enjoy the chapter everyone! A mistaken wish that leads to consequences, that which inadvertently brings either salvation or demise to mankind by a creature who knows rage against them; The King of Monsters.

* * *

 _Digital/Kaiju_

Chapter 5: Preamble of Trepidation

 _An island, beautiful and filled with life, surrounded by an ocean teaming with plenty._

 _It was an animalistic viewpoint, a strange variety of colors, strong scents of the natural world around it, sound of creatures that lived on the territory around it._

 _But, there was a disturbance._

 _Its massive body stirred, scars adorning its body from its battle against strange creatures a few short years ago, with fire and smoke blasted its scales, thankfully healing over with rest._

 _A pair of eyes looked over the island, spotting a flock of birds suddenly take off and flee._

 _It could see the horizon, a vast ocean in the dim dusk light._

 _Then… An explosion._

 _The sky lit on fire, the world ended, blinded by the sheer light, defined by unstoppable sound, charred and burned by the intense heat._

 _It reminded him of those creatures, two-legged and small, they hurt him._

 _Now… They hurt him again._

 _Pain… Pain… Pain… So much pain…_

 _Sorrow… Anger… Rage…_

 _Hatred._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami opened her eyes, facing the dull gray ceiling above her. She turned her head to the side, looking at the small room she slept in, it was a basic accommodation of a single bed, dresser, and mirror. But still, this was more than she ever had inside the Moon Cell, a bunch of combined school desks never made for a comfortable sleeping arrangement.

The magus girl brought herself out of the sheets, dressed in a white shirt and blue skirt, a casual wear provided to her. Quite a refreshing change of pace to not be wearing the brown uniform she normally had, but while the Holy Grail War held bad memories, the clothing was also of sentimental value in remembrance to those she met and befriended.

Hakuno picked up a brush lied on the dresser, looking up to the mirror as she began stroking her long hair with the tool, delving into deep thought while doing so.

This was the first time she'd been alone since arriving on Earth, and the Digital Human appreciated it to finally have some time to herself. A number of events, new people, and circumstances had arisen since her near-deletion at the Moon Cell's Core. In which, some of them were more pressing than others.

First, her current aboard was a military installation of highly recommended or drafted individuals with a wide range of intellectual skill or potential. As well as a facility having its own dedicated division of those with psychic potential.

She did not have such powers, and neither did she believe the real Hakuno Kishinami, who is cryogenically frozen due to a disease, was a psychic either.

Secondly, the Moon Cell's Regalia, which was firmly, yet comfortably, stuck on her right index finger was a mystery. Hakuno did not have the knowledge on how to access its functions, or was subconsciously to afraid to try, after all, the reality-shifting photonic supercomputer had caused more grief than joy to her… Her Servant, Rin, and Rani were perhaps the only exceptions.

Thirdly, her current Servant, Berserker, refused to cooperate with her at any level outside of taking her magical energy by force for his own use. While Godzilla did seem to protect her against other _Kaiju_ threats, the Heroic Spirit lacked the skills necessary to face any possible human elements that would harm her, at least, not without the usage of a Command Spell.

To add to the issues with Berserker, he hated humanity with an unrivaled rage, and wouldn't hesitate to burn them all to ash if not for Hakuno's nearby presence, and the subsequential action of bringing her into a hostile environment to her person that would threaten his only source of prana.

Hakuno ideally wondered if Godzilla would just take her, stick her on some safe isolated island, then leave her there. Only checking in now and then to make sure she was still alive to provide him magical energy.

She wouldn't put it past the Kaiju, but by fortune, he seemed content to leave her with the humans for now. Perhaps, in some way, he acknowledged the fact that her fellow kin would care for her better than himself?

Or he just didn't want to be bothered with Hakuno's fragility.

Finally, the differences between Earth and the Earth she was aware of were distanced further apart with each passing bit of information Hakuno managed to gleam. While she was aware of alternate universes thanks to the Moon Cell's Core shoving that into her head, it was still a bit hard to take in that she was no longer within the same universe.

Though, given the Regalia, Berserker, and her own presence, the Moon Cell still influenced this realm in some form or another.

"Good morning," A pair of twin voices in perfect unison said.

Hakuno stopped brushing her hair and looked around to spot the origin of the voice, the door hadn't opened, neither had there been anyone else in the room when she was woken up.

"Down here," The voices spoke once more.

The Digital Human glanced downward and spotted the two figures of tiny-sized humans standing on the dresser. She was at a loss for words of the simple fact they even existed, a stunning moment considering the impossibilities she had seen in the Holy Grail War.

They were small, no bigger than a few centimeters, and could probably lay comfortably even in Hakuno's small hands. A pair of nearly identical twins, wearing what appeared to be Indonesian robes coated in a bright orange tint, each having bunned tied-up black hair and a slightly tan complexion to their skin.

Immediately, the magus identified them as non-human, not because of their size, but rather the sense of power around them she could feel due to her own sensitivity.

 _Her magic circuits were switched on in an instant._

A light bow was done by the two before a smile adorned each of their faces.

"Greetings, Child of the Moon, Hakuno Kishinami," They began.

"Who are you?" Hakuno asked with caution, the revealed fact the two hand-sized girls knew Hakuno was tied to the Moon, and by proxy, the Moon Cell made her wary.

"We are the Cosmos," They responded. "Do not be afraid, we mean you no harm. So you may calm your magic."

They knew she had her magic circuits on!

"Sorry," Hakuno replied, her face as monotone as ever, "I've had experiences in the past that taught me otherwise."

The Cosmos seemed to nod in understanding, "We've come here to see you, to understand and learn of you, though Mother Earth has taught us much concerning you, even she does not know fully know you."

Hakuno Kishinami blinked, the Cosmos spoke in an odd unison that unsettles yet calm her in equal parts. They spoke with a soothing grace, like a warm blanket cast upon her shoulders, but it was the memories of the Holy Grail War that pressed her in a defensive sensation, in a way it was two sides conflicting one another.

Still, these Cosmos were most likely connected with Gaia, or in this world's case, Mother Earth as they called the planet. Since she, as a Digital Human created in the Moon Cell, could be considered an alien on this planet, she could perhaps be thought of an enemy… Or, in a stroke of fortune, Mother Earth did not know what to make of Hakuno Kishinami because she was still technically based off a human, a creature of her creation.

But, the Cosmos had said they wouldn't harm her…

"You are quite wary," The left-most twin replied.

"Are you fearful of us?" The right-most questioned.

"A little…" Hakuno replied truthfully.

They giggled, "This is the first time we had anyone scared of us in particular. But do not be concerned, if anything, we want you to be safe."

"You want me to be safe?" The Digital Human asked.

"Yes," The Cosmos replied, then the left-most spoke, "The Earth and the Moon cannot live without the other. The Moon would not be if not for the Earth, and without its lunar companion, the Earth would be thrown into chaos." She explained.

Then, the right spoke, "Mother Earth warmly welcomes you, Child of the Moon."

Well, at least she now knows the planet itself wasn't seeking to erase her from existence.

"But," They continued. "Your arrival has occurred at a time where her balance is collapsing."

"Collapsing?'

"A great defender of Mother Earth had been killed before his time by menace enemy to both her and the Moon, but, it seems her lunar companion has sent a replacement."

"I'm the replacement?" Hakuno said she didn't really want to be forced into another battle.

"Only partially, the true replacement is the one called Godzilla, summoned under the container of magical energy connected to you, Hakuno."

"Berserker," The Digital Human spoke in realization on who the Cosmos was referring too.

The Cosmos suddenly turned to a direction, then faced Hakuno once more, "We apologize, Child of the Moon, but our goddess' remnant energy is fading and we must return to our island and await her reincarnation."

"Reincarnation? Wait, I have questions," Hakuno said.

"Talk to Miki about Mothra," The twins said before they vanished with motes of golden light, gone without a trace when those dissipated away.

Hakuno Kishinami blinked.

She sighed, more questions, no answers, what had she gotten dragged into?

* * *

Commander Machiko Tsuge resisted the urge to groan in the stress that accumulated since having awoken in the early morning hour. Already, numerous reports were coming in, tied more and more with the newest Kaiju that decided to give her a headache with the amount of destruction it caused, the death it wrought, and the consequences thereafter from its actions. Quickly, knowledge of Godzilla was beginning to spread, and the Government had to release a statement concerning the monster.

A naval detachment had gone missing the previous day, and only now did they discover that it had been completely destroyed save but a few survivors experiencing radiation poisoning. Then, to make matters worse, the fear and panic that shifted into confusion when the Hamaoka Nuclear Power Plant had been destroyed by Godzilla, the radiation that would have spilled and tainted the environment were nowhere to be seen, the core completely drained and safe.

This was not taking into consideration the nearby presence of yet another Kaiju they identified as Anguirus. A prehistoric Kaiju irradiated by nuclear testing with the appearance similar to that of an ankylosaur.

It was becoming a bigger problem, there were more Kaiju appearing in the recent five years than there had been since the 1950s. The Kaiju Response Division was spread thin, Japan seemed like a natural attraction for the more odd, and dangerous, monsters.

While Godzilla had not done anything worse than previous Kaiju, he was undoubtedly larger than any of the predecessors, making even a walk across a street a complete disaster zone. The K.R.D did not have a response yet in the works on how to deal with the massive dinosaurian creature, neither had Miki's psychic team scourged anything up concerning it.

At best, Maser tanks may slow down Godzilla, but the effectiveness concerning maser technology varied from Kaiju to Kaiju.

The door to her office opened up, revealing a male officer who entered, saluted, then stated.

"Commander, Kaiju Designation: Anguirus is on the move towards Yokohama!" He spoke.

"Godzilla?" She questioned about the other monster's whereabouts.

"Unknown," He said. "It seems he may have retreated deeper into the ocean where our scans cannot reach or perhaps emits something that interferes with satellite feed."

That was something that confused Commander Machiko, unlike all previous Kaiju, Godzilla literally seemed to appear out of nowhere!

For now, however, rapid response was key to dealing with Anguirus.

"Alright, under the United Nations' Kaiju Defense Act, I hereby authorise military response against Kaiju threat on approach to human-occupied residence," She spoke, it was this very same Act, formed, drafted, and revised by the United Nations that allowed national militaries to defend themselves against monster incursions without fear of other nations political interference.

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted and rushed out the room.

She speed-dialed the Prime Minister.

"Commander Tsuge?" His voice spoke through the phone.

"Prime Minister, I'm required to inform you that I have enacted the United Nations' Kaiju Defense Act. Kaiju designation: Anguirus; is making a beeline towards Yokohama and requires military force to persuade it away from human populations." She explained.

"Understood, as Prime Minister I vocally announce that I am in agreement with this action," He responded.

It was an entirely required governmental move that they had to make this exchange every time the Commander wished to employ the JSDF and K.R.D against Kaiju.

That's democracy.

"I'll keep you informed," She spoke and ended the line, taking a moment to turn slightly and face Tokyo. "When will this end?"

* * *

The rumbling sound of explosions echoed under the ocean surface, Godzilla, King of the Monsters, groaned in anger and slight anticipation for the coming battle. He had awoken not too long ago and went the most direct underwater route towards the location of his _Master_ , the fragile _Digital Human_ was in the path of his old ally, who was unaware of his own existence. A threat to him, as much as he despised it, he needed the female alive to supply _prana_.

This would not take long.

A number of vibrations sounded off and he began to rise, higher and higher with tremendous speed, uncaring for the normal pressure that would have killed most, as such natural forces did little against him, or even any of those with _Servant_ bodies.

Breach.

Godzilla rose up from the depths, dorsal plates the first to come forth from the waters, liquid displaced, pushed out of the way for the beast that newly occupied its place.

He roared upon arriving at the surface, "Skreeeeeeonk!"

A challenge, his eyes trailed quickly over the battlefield, they were just off from the bay entering into _human_ civilization, where his _Master_ resided only a few miles inland from this place. His opponent, an old ally in another time, Anguirus, turned his attention away from the pitiful defenses that the _humans_ fruitily attempted to swat at him with and towards Godzilla. In response to the King of the Monster, Anguirus echoed his own challenge of territory.

 _ **Rage**_ clouded his mind once more. But the King of Monsters pushed aside the _Madness Enhancement_ with a monstrous strength of will, he can satisfy the need for _hatred_ after this.

He analyzed his opponent, the old ally would not be able to use the fullest potential of his body while in the sea, giving Godzilla an advantage the smaller Kaiju lacked.

A battle will be done, he wouldn't even need to use nuclear or _magical_ energy for this.

So, in the midst of humans struggling to keep the Kaiju away from the city, these two monsters stared at each other in a showdown, each waiting for the other's first move.

All the while, a brown-headed girl watched the encounter through a live recording...


	6. Chapter 6

**Important Author's Note** : I'd like to apologize for any rude behavior that came out last author's note. I had a close Family member in Emergency Care and unfortunately, he passed away that week. So, it was a heavy emotional time for me that rudely lashed out a little. So, again, my apologies! I hope you continue to enjoy the story and forgive my weakness then!

 **Furukawa023** : Unknown, maybe he just hates going spiritual form?

 **King of Fans** : Hehe, Alice and _Alice_!

 **Loki's Tongue** : Godzilla's willpower is… monstrous, haha.

 **Glasses Writer** : I doubt Godzilla would give two craps about Gilgamesh.

 **Student** : Maybe eventually they'll get along… Right? It's Hakuno! Hakuno gets along with everybody!

 **Mecha Manda** : Lol, yeah, he bows to no one.

 **Odin's Eye** : It's probably dependant on Hakuno, Godzilla won't want to venture too far off from his lifeline of a Master.

 **DescendantYI2** : Monsters… Fight! No, Command Seals don't regeneration. She suffers because Godzilla lacked the reserves of nuclear energy at the time, so he took Hakuno's magical energy to supplement. This Godzilla is an amalgamation of different incarnations, but it's limited to Hakuno for the moment.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! A mistaken wish that leads to consequences, that which inadvertently brings either salvation or demise to mankind by a creature who knows rage against them; The King of Monsters.

* * *

 _Digital/Kaiju_

Chapter 6: Incarnation of Rage

Hakuno Kishinami nearly stumbled on her feet as she entered the Psychic Prediction Room of the K.R.D. Still in casual wear, as she couldn't find her brown uniform, which was now beginning to feel a bit odd not to be dressed in something she had always been. In any case, she spotted a small group of three unfamiliar people crowded around a large television screen, along with Miki Saegusa. Supposedly these were others gifted with psychic ability, but they were distracted at the moment to make an introduction.

The magus girl stepped forward, and Miki spotted her.

"Hakuno, over here," She called to her, "Make way for her to see, everybody!" Miki ordered and the rest of the individuals made some room.

Ideally, Hakuno wondered what was so important that everyone would crowd around the television. She walked towards it, taking a quick glance at the three individuals and examining their outer appearance.

The first was a man, not much older than Miki supposedly, he had a dark skin complexion and his facial structure looked out of place in the group of those with Asian descent. Hakuno herself could relate, her own appearance didn't quite match those of the east or even the west. She moved on, the man happened to be bald, and she could spot a set of unique, blue eyes that sharply contrasted the skin, he wore a white tuxedo suit.

Next, another male, younger, but still more aged than Hakuno. This young man was clearly Japanese, even having messy black hair and matching eyes color, his dress wear was far more casual, baggy pants, and a sleeveless blue shirt, it seemed to express a more carefree lifestyle.

Lastly, a white-skinned woman with blond hair going down to the shoulders, brown eyes, and wearing a long sleeve tan shirt with royal blue jeans. She appeared the same age as Miki but also had glasses adorned on her face.

Hakuno looked towards the object of everyone's interest, it was a live recording in clear, high-definition quality done with expensive equipment. But, it provided a crisp bird-eye of the event which it's attention was drawn towards. She realized as to why their attention was so focused now, as displayed on the screen was two Kaiju staring at one another

The smaller Kaiju was quadrupedal, an appearance reminiscent of mesozoic creatures from the bygone age. It's back was a carapace filled with hundreds, if not thousands, of individual white spikes. Its size was staggering, reaching twenty or more meters, hard to tell from the camera angle. A face was only vaguely similar to lizards, having a somewhat mammalian appearance with a horn and two others adorning the back of the skull.

A terrifying monster named Anguirus.

However...

Across, standing far larger, black charcoal scales, blue and white dorsal plates, and eyes filled with a flame depicting nuclear fire. A resounding roar that echoed for miles, even crackling the audio feed of the recording.

Godzilla, Berserker, Mad Servant, _King of Monsters_.

It wasn't too far from here, if she weren't on the complete opposite side of Yokohama, Hakuno Kishinami might have been able to physically witness this meeting of Kaiju. As it were, she has to make due with watching the battle through this live feed, likely done by some military equipment directed specifically to the K.R.D.

But, if the monster, Anguirus, had been meaning to attack Yokohama, likely her Servant sought to protect her… If only at least his own survival.

She could the very least support him then… Question is, how?

* * *

The K.R.D. Military forces kept their distance, their formations were lined up, Maser weaponry was prepared to fire upon the Kaiju, Anguirus, only for the plan to be disrupted upon the sudden appearance of the newest designation, Godzilla. While the spiced-carapace monster was a threat, in terms of potential destruction, the one-hundred-meter tall dinosaurian beast outmatched him in many ways. His sheer presence brought with it a small radius of radioactivity, something Japan held the foremost experience dealing with.

All orders except one had been halted in light of Godzilla's arrival, hold position, do not fire. Likely, the higher ups did not expect him to quickly be here, it was as if he came and went as he pleased, ignoring all attempts to track the monster.

It was a stalemate, at least, between the Kaiju, with humanity stuck without any clue on what to do.

Godzilla roared, "Skreooooooonk!"

The King of Monsters moved first, waves crashed against him as his sheer size tore through the waters to reach his opponent. He was rather quick, and Anguirus hastily turned heel straight towards land, but Godzilla caught up before his opponent managed to make landfall.

Godzilla's massive front paws grasped Anguirus's tail, pulling the monster back towards him. The monster cried out in surprise, but then pushed itself back towards Godzilla, using the King of Monster's own strength against him and slamming the smaller Kaiju's spiked carapace against Godzilla's front.

The Heroic Spirit Kaiju staggered back, letting go of Anguirus, which allowed it to make a break and reach land. Upon reaching it, Anguirus turned around and roared a challenge at Godzilla.

He snorted in amusement and accepted. He went forward, his weight crushed the human constructs underneath him as he made landfall. His height was much larger than Anguirus, and the smaller monster realized that it might be out of its league here. Still, Anguirus was defiant and stubborn, and curled up into a spherical shape like that of a ball, then rolled with tremendous speed at the King of Monsters.

At once, the K.R.D. opened fire, piercing ammo rounds, anti-tank missiles, soared through the air and impacted against Godzilla's body, explosions and smoke clouded his figure, but a massive tail came whisking by, and struck against Anguirus coming ball form, batting him away and into a nearby building, which was decimated by the falling Kaiju.

A row of tanks adorned with a strange system on top, like that of a miniature satellite dish, pointed the devices towards Godzilla and released beams of energy at the Servant, it only served to mildly irritate him. He walked forward towards Anguirus position, causing nearby K.R.D. vehicles to backpedal and evade him.

Godzilla looked around for his opponent, but couldn't spot Anguirus anywhere. Suddenly, a nearby building exploded and out came charging the ankylosaur-like monster, tackling into Godzilla and piercing through the Servant's hide with its horn.

His irritation grew, anger boiling underneath the surface, the K.R.D relentlessly assaulted him while Anguirus used the mild human distraction to its own benefit.

Godzilla heaved Anguirus off with great strength, and toss him to the side and flipped the smaller kaiju over, then bringing his massive tail, slammed it against the unprotected underbelly.

Anguirus roared in pain, Godzilla gave him no quarter, not a single minute to recover, again and again, the King of Monsters crushed Anguirus to the ground with the beat of his powerful tail.

Then, he stopped.

The Servant's opponent lay helpless, exhausted, and beaten, Anguirus could no longer continue for the time being.

Satisfied, Godzilla roared in triumph, before bending down to grab Anguirus by the tail and then drag him out of the human city.

But…

A barrage of missiles impacted against his dorsal plates from aircraft, maser weaponry hit his face, and **rage** reached its finite point.

Along Godzilla's back, the large dorsal plates began to glow an ominous blue color, the King of Monsters stood up, turned his attention towards the K.R.D, and-

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami knew at that exact moment that Berserker was going to kill them all. She had little time to think or ponder, as the Heroic Spirit's Master it was her duty to control her Servant. She did not want the lives of hundreds to stack further on her conscious, so the magus girl did the only thing she could.

"Stop, Berserker!" Hakuno shouted at the screen out loud, but what she was really doing was screaming through the Contract, that mental link between Master and Servant allowed them to communicate over vast distances.

Godzilla halted, the dorsal plates on his back dimmed down, his claws twitched and his head turned towards Yokohama… To where she would be located.

 _ **Rage**_.

 _It sought to consume her, the King of Monsters stood right in front of her, looking down upon her like an insect._

She stepped back, primitive instincts of humanity threatened to overwhelm Hakuno, Digital Human she may be, survival instincts were still craved into this body, to flee from the sight before her.

Hakuno Kishinami stood her ground, mustering up courage derived from countless battles, from the many souls she had slain in the cruel event known as the Holy Grail War.

The magus girl brought up her left hand, the crimson hue of the Command Seals simmered with energy, like she defied him.

 _ **Rage. Rage. Rage.**_

 _His presence increased, encompassing her soul, she was so small, he would despise her furthermore. What would she do when this monster attempted this again? How many Command Spells would it take to dissuade him now…?_

 _Would she sacrifice her only means to control this creature created through nuclear fire?_

She collapsed to her knees, her body shook with fright, heart pumped madly, and breath hastily took gasps of air.

The Command Seals dimmed down unused.

Hakuno glanced up.

Only to see Godzilla engulf nearly the entire K.R.D. Military at that position with radioactivity condensed into a physical force, flames lit the entirety of the region, tanks melted from the heat, humans were obliterated to the bone, aircraft exploded in displays of giant fireballs.

They were helpless before him.

She looked towards the window… Hakuno could see the pillars of smoke all the way from here.

Why did it not take energy from her this time? Would that have stopped him? Did he do something that deprived the need to forcefully take her od?

The Berserker Servant grabbed hold of the other Kaiju, and dragged Anguirus into the ocean, departing the cataclysm he had just brought upon the bay.

"I… I couldn't anything…" Hakuno trailed off in disbelief at her inability to control her own Servant.

All those people dead… Because of her.

The Twin Fairies had mentioned that Hakuno had summoned a Protector of Earth, someone that would defend the planet against threats. A hero, that is what the magus girl pictured Godzilla would turn out to be, despite the initial tellings...

However… She didn't summon anything like that…

 _What was summoned was a monster beyond all others…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Welcome to another chapter of Digital/Kaiju! The darker Digital Human story of my series! Hakuno had it rough last chapter, hopefully, she can get through this! But it's going to take more than her usual determination to get the King of Monster's respect!

P.S. Yes I know of Thunderdragon's challenge, NO I'm not going to use its abilities. Please stop copy/pasting them in the review section, he already did that earlier before. I'm well informed about the entire Godzilla franchise of movies, games, comics, etc.

 **Paxloria** : Berserkers are so hard to manage, especially Godzilla, I don't think Hakuno can ever manage him, but we'll see.

 **Glasses Writer** : I love Shin Godzilla too, but I think Shin Godzilla would be too much for Hakuno, maybe in another way, he'll show up?

 **DivineBahamut** : Yep, that's something Hakuno has to realize.

 **King of Fans** : True, true! Japan is like his turf, a territory in his franchise.

 **DescendantYI2** : Hakuno has it really, really rough in this story, unlike the other Digital Human series. Godzilla is just such a force that I'm not even sure Hakuno can handle it, and she's handled Gilgamesh!

 **Student** : Shh, no Fate/Grand Order spoilers, please! But yeah, hopefully, Hakuno can get along… Eventually…

 **AznPuffyHair** : Thank you so much! Yeah, the military had a break in command, a little more light will be shed on that in this chapter. Yes, Hakuno will have to the cautious.

 **EVERYONE ELSE** : Thank all of you so much for the support you've given me!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! A mistaken wish that leads to consequences, that which inadvertently brings either salvation or demise to mankind by a creature who knows rage against them; The King of Monsters.

* * *

 _Digital/Kaiju_

Chapter 7: Three Steps off the Kingdom Road

A loud splash of water echoed in a sizable washroom, Hakuno Kishinami's fingers brushed some hair strands away from her face, water dripping down to the soaked tile floor while she sat on a stool. She felt a brush gently place on her naked back as Miki Saegusa began washing it for her. The magus girl enjoyed the pleasant sensation of the warm water and steam, even if emotionally she was feeling disheartened at the earlier incident with her Servant.

"Feeling better?" Miki asked while scrubbing the young girl's back.

"A little," Hakuno replied. "I'm sorry for earlier."

"Don't worry about it Hakuno, you aren't the first to have a connection with a Kaiju, they are creatures quite different from our own perceptions," Miki explained. "There are been bad cases before, and you're new to this, so don't beat up yourself on it."

"I wanted to stop him…" Hakuno trailed off.

"It was more the KRD's fault at that point," The psychic young woman said. "A group fired without permission, which set off a chain reaction as the command line broke, the resulting barrage likely irritated and provoked Godzilla."

Hakuno glanced back to Miki, who has stopped washing the teenager's backside and was filling a bucket with warm water. "They're all dead now though."

Miki poured down water on the girl, causing Hakuno to reflexively pull away strands of her own hair again. But the woman already put shampoo on the girl's head and began scrubbing it gently. Hakuno Kishinami, who never had the luxury of bathing like this in the Moon Cell, or at all for that matter, found it quite fond for some reason.

"They knew the risks, what's important is that you learn from your mistakes," Miki began as she trailed her fingers through the soapy water in the magus's hair. "I don't know everything that you're going through, Hakuno, but I know you're strong, those eyes shine like the stars for a reason."

" _Umu, Preator, nothing can defeat that determination of yours, it's something that makes you and nurtures that potential."_

Hakuno smiled, while her memories concerning the Moon Cell Holy Grail War were a jumbled mess, the glimpses concerning her Servant… Any of the three Servants… They helped her.

She wished they were with her now, but such comfort seemed such a distant memory now.

Not that she didn't appreciate Miki Saegusa's efforts. There was also the fact she still needed to inquire about Mothra later.

Another pouring of water washed Hakuno of the shampoo, she had to wipe her hands against her eyelids to swipe away excessive liquid. She went to once again move her hair out of her face, but Miki did it for her and enveloped the magus girl from behind with a hug, naked breasts touched back skin.

"You need to relax," Miki said in a casual tone. "You're too young to worry so much about the future. Let's talk about something else, like what's your favorite thing to do?"

"My favorite thing…?" Hakuno was stumped by the sudden question, the comforting embrace she was fine with, in fact, it reminded her of Saber and Caster which was heartful.

"Yeah," Miki brought her own stool over to Hakuno's side and sat, both their bodies censored by rising steam. "You like to draw? Watch movies? Read? Pranks? Or perhaps something more elaborate or traditional?"

Hakuno Kishinami didn't really know what to respond with, the Holy Grail War did not give her the time of luxury to explore the benefits of life. But, there were some things that both her Servants and the friends she gained had shown her, not to mention a curiosity formed by gathering information on enemy Servants.

"I like to read and taste new dishes," The Digital Human replied.

"Oh, a taste tester, mhm?" Miki smiled broadly at the response. "I know a few places out in the streets you might like; local cuisine."

"I'll… I'll like that," She replied.

"We'll check it out sometime, that's a promise," The young woman finished as she stood up and grabbed two dry towels, wrapping one around herself before placing another on Hakuno. "Time to dry up, still have work to do."

"I have work?" Hakuno questioned. "I thought you said I have school?" The prospect of attending a school in the real world instead of that cruel simulation in cyberspace had her quite curious, but also held a bit of fear.

 _After all, such a place like that of a school was the prime location for the cruel kill-or-be-killed tournament._

"Of course, but they don't have any education records of you, so time to take a test!" Miki exclaimed.

"Eh?"

* * *

Miki Saegusa was a woman that didn't have much left in the world that could surprise her, at least, that what was in Japan aside from giant Kaiju, but this was one of those moments. It had only taken a few hours to receive Hakuno Kishinami's results after the teenager had finished her test. To say that it was shocking would be an understatement, Hakuno's educational knowledge was staggering if not outright unbelievable if Miki wasn't staring at it right in front of her.

While Hakuno Kishinami was aligned, if a bit below the average rating, of her age group concerning social studies and cultural knowledge. Everything else had been completely torn apart and reassembled by a genius on par of what someone would have thought a cartoon scientist would be like in reality. It was stunning, absolutely breathtaking to see current sciences and mathematical calculations solved in ways present-day observers would think time travelers from the future-

She halted her thought there.

Miki debated the origin of Hakuno Kishinami and realized it might have something to do with it. While there were many parts unclear to her, what had been deciphering with her psychic ability was that the magus girl, a type of person she now knew exist wherever Hakuno originated from, might be far more advanced than mankind.

In that case, Hakuno Kishinami was likely the most educated person on the entire planet… But, she was lacking in some key areas.

Just because Hakuno had the knowledge didn't mean she knew how to apply it towards something other than problem-solving. She didn't have that experience, not to mention Hakuno was lacking in her social skills, recent historical knowledge, and cultural exposure.

An example would be that the poor girl didn't understand a lick of anything concerning the film industry outside of the appliances. She probably hadn't even seen a single Disney film!

Truly a loss that Miki was currently solving by leaving Hakuno with a Disney animated movie in the other room.

Of course, given the test results, no doubt a large portion of both national and foreign education facilities would be clambering for her enrollment, most seeking the media attention a genius would incite.

No, it was best if she was privately tutored and homeschooled to avoid that, besides, there's no telling how she would be in a school environment with so much attention on her with that monotone expressions.

At the very least, Hakuno spoke the English language quite fluently. That will be useful in the future for her!

"Ma'am," A voice knocked the young psychic out of her thoughts.

"Akane," Miki responded to the Sergeant woman. "They didn't transfer you back to the main force?" She questioned.

"To my surprise, they value my presence here," Sgt. Akane Yashiro replied. "I do not blame them."

"Their deaths were not your fault, Baragon had been more nimble than anticipated," She said.

"I know, ma'am," The Sergeant glanced away. "You don't have to remind me."

"Sorry, Miki shifted uncomfortably before sighing, "Did you need something, Akane?"

Sgt. Yashiro revealed a binder, "For you," She said and handed it over, which Miki Saegusa took.

The young woman flipped through page after page, her eyes furrowing in concentration as her fingers tapped against the papers. She started to pace around the room, occasionally going to the next page, biting her lip in concern before stopping her movement at the page before the last to look at Akane Yashiro with a look of sheer disbelief and horror.

"A… Is… Is this correct?" Her voice trembled.

"Yes, ma'am… A nuclear detonation made by the French Government against an unknown Kaiju," Yashiro nodded solemnly.

"Don't they realize some of the Kaiju were awoken by these weapons?" Miki rhetorically questioned as she forced herself to read further. "Reports say it was successful in killing it… I cant… I don't want to believe that."

"I'm sure the rest of Japan wants to agree, but this is the first usage of a country's nuclear arsenal against Kaiju and with a confirmed kill-"

"Like Hell!" Miki slammed the binder down on a table. "Do they not understand? This will only incite larger provocations than ever before!"

Akane walks up to her and turned to the last page, "Why do you think that?"

"I don't think that," She replied. "I know it… Mothra isn't going to continue protecting us if we're destroying the Earth with radioactivity and destruction… Not to mention…"

"Not to mention?" The Sergeant arched an eyebrow.

"Godzilla."

There was a minute of silence.

"You… You believe it's attracted to radioactivity?" Akane Yashiro questioned.

"I believe it has a vendetta against mankind's use of it, call it intuition or psychic ability, but Godzilla is related to the use of nuclear power in some way." She answered and finally took a look at the last page. Her eyes trailed over the words before her vintage relaxed. "Another request by our Foreign Minister? It's the Americans again isn't it?"

"Most likely, ma'am," Sgt. Yashiro replied. "May I ask, where is your newest member?"

"Watching Mulan in our psychic room," Miki answered absently as she continued reading through the last page.

"You have potentially the most powerful psychic recommended by you… Watching a Disney movie?"

"She's never seen any, besides, never too late to see a Disney movie," Miki replied and closed the binder shut.

Akane blinked, then shrugged, "I guess it's nice to relax given all that's happened, I did that she had an episode."

"It's was her first," Miki lied, but she had to withhold the truth. "So she's shaken by it." She moved the binder away. "Those Americans are still asking for us, and sooner or later we're going to have to answer about this KRD division."

"That's our national secret."

"They couldn't care less when Kaiju was becoming more of a threat with time passing, remember Clover?"

"Yeah, it has those parasitic organisms with it, it took them awhile to eliminate them all after Mothra defeated it."

Miki nodded, "That was one of the rare exceptions where Mothra killed her opponent. But they want our 'prediction' analysis to better prepare for that." She crossed her arms. "At least, that's their excuse, honestly I believe they want the same advantage Japan has for the division and is using their political pull to pressure us."

There was more to it, there was always more to it. But Miki Saegusa was trying her best to avoid having her division snagged into the political whirlpool of national powers, even more so with Hakuno Kishinami now apart of it. But just how many days can she keep it afloat until the pressure builds to the point of relief?

"What about Nia Tatopoulos? We have an American apart of your team, they might use her as a reason to explore this division." Yashiro pointed out.

"They've tried that before," She said. "But this time… I'll keep them off our backs a bit more, at the very least until I can get Hakuno up to speed."

There was a knock on the door before it opened up, revealing another man in a military outfit garbed with the KRD emblem. "Miss Miki Saegusa?"

"That's me," Miki answered.

"Commander Tsuge needs you in the science branch immediately."

Miki nodded, "I'll be there," She turned to Sgt. Yashiro. "Watch the kids now," She joked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they go to bed on time," Akane smiled lightly after her response.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter! Not much in terms of Author Notes, but I did see Godzilla Earth 2 on Netflix and am excited for the new Godzilla King of the Monsters movie in 2019!

P.S. Oh, by the way, Godzilla is the only Kaiju Servant that Hakuno will have, but our magus girl will have an additional Extraverse Servant later in this story. Be aware, this is a story about Hakuno first and foremost! So there will be chapters that Godzilla is not in!

 **Student** : Hakuno will see some Disney films later down the line, maybe even visit a Disney park!

 **King of Fans** : Lol, yeah, those Servants can probably sense when Hakuno is bathing from other timelines!

 **Kaiju Alpha** : King Ghidorah is one of the main antagonists, he'll appear later.

 **Thunder Dragons** : Hakuno is not a person to brood for long, she's a strong girl!

 **KongKing94** : I've seen that line many times on Youtube as well, haha.

 **Runemagus** : No idea.

 **Mecha Manda** : A good suggestion, but I solved his energy issues somewhat with Radiation, consider it a Skill of his unique to him. But he still needs Hakuno to support his Servant body.

 **Odin's Eye** : See my P.S. And yeah, Hakuno is not one to brood.

 **DescendantY12** : Haha, yeah, Miki is becoming a more mother figure as time progresses. As for Destroyah and SpaceGodzilla, and by proxy, Biollante, maybe I'll think of something up.

Enjoy the chapter everybody! A mistaken wish that leads to consequences, that which inadvertently brings either salvation or demise to mankind by a creature who knows rage against them; The King of Monsters.

* * *

 _Digital/Kaiju_

Chapter 8: Two Steps off the Kingdom Road

"This is good," Hakuno Kishinami delightfully said after tasting the sensation of freshly prepared seafood. A local cuisine cooked and served by skilled chefs. It was Miki Saegusa, along with Sgt. Akane Yashiro, that had brought her along outside the KRD Division complex and away from the sight of constant supervision. Although the female soldier still served to do the latter, Akane was a more comforting sight for Hakuno than the patrols that walked throughout the complex.

The Sergeant didn't have her uniform or equipment adorning her, rather just a casual shirt and jeans with a cap. Hakuno Kishinami was similarity dressed, with the exception of having a long brown striped skirt instead of blue pants, her short-sleeved shirt was a light chocolate shade with a picture of a full moon on its front.

Hakuno didn't know where Miki got a shirt that had a moon on it; all possibilities she could have bought otherwise, it had to be that one.

Not that the magus girl didn't appreciate the sentiment of new clothing, it was in her favorite color.

"It fits well with the rice," Miki commented with a smile, taking a minor sip of her beverage, her other hand twiddling a pair of chopsticks against the dish.

"I'm surprised," Akane said. "Didn't take you to like seafood outside of fish too much, Miki."

"I don't tend to eat it," Miki replied. "But I can enjoy it now and then. Though, I have a weak spot for well-prepared crab."

"And Hakuno," The Sergeant looked at the teenager, who finished eating a sushi roll. "Is this your first time eating sushi?"

"Yeah," Hakuno answered. "Most of what I ate before was curry dishes, although my friends made Chinese and Egyptian dishes once."

Those had been delicious, the Moon Cell can't seem to replicate the culinary art well enough in the commissary, so most of the meals provided were quite bland, only meant to fill the stomach. So when Rin and Rani had cooked, it had been a miraculous day, if a bit under handled by Hakuno's lack of communication skills.

"So I bet you're not much for curry now?" Miki said with an amused expression.

"I don't mind curry, what I really dislike is Mapo Tofu," She said.

"Isn't that Chinese?" Sgt. Yashiro questioned.

Hakuno nodded, "I… I don't have fond memories of it… It's also spicy." She realized what Sgt. Yashiro actually meant. "No, it was made by another person, not my friend."

Miki grinned, "Oh, is your friend a boy?" There was a notable tone to it that reminded the magus of Rin.

"No, she's a girl," Hakuno replied plainly.

Sgt. Yashiro chuckled, "Important news, Miki's effort at teasing shot down by a sixteen-year-old girl."

"Ha, ha," Miki faked a laugh. "Not my fault Hakuno is clueless for her age!"

"... I don't understand?" Hakuno questioned with a tilt of her head, a small pout on her face.

Miki nearly choked on her food as she forced herself to glance away from Hakuno Kishinami's adorable expression, likewise, Sgt. Yashiro coughed a bit and recollected herself. "Too intense…" The soldier commented.

The magus girl decided to change the subject, "Miki, I have a question."

"Well go ahead, you don't have to ask for my permission," Miki replied.

"What's Mothra?" Hakuno said.

Sgt. Yashiro replied, "It's a Kaiju."

"Not inaccurate," Miki commented.

"A monster?" Hakuno asked. "So is Mothra the Cosmos' goddess? An object of worship?"

Miki's eyes widened in surprise, "You… You've spoken to them recently?"

She nodded, "They appeared in my room yesterday before Godzilla caught up with Angurirus…" The girl trailed off, she rather not talk about what her Servant did to all those people, even if she'd accepted the fact it was mostly out of her control.

The leading psychic placed down her emptied beverage, "Mothra… Where to begin…" She started. "I've only ever met the Cosmos three times, they don't appear often to humans I assume, as none of the others said anything concerning them."

Sgt. Yashiro spoke up, "Mothra is the only Kaiju known to not attack humanity, but it does cause collateral damage when facing off against other monsters." Akane didn't appear particularly happy to speak about Mothra. "But it never appears at the right time! And rarely ever kills its opponents!"

"You shouldn't be against them, Akane," Miki said. "Mothra isn't the strongest Kaiju and is trying its best."

"I know that," Sgt. Yashiro replied. Hakuno noticed her right fist clench tightly before she loosened it. "Sorry," She apologized. "Didn't mean any offense."

"No it's fine, I understand your point" Miki replied before looking at the brown-headed magus again. "Mothra and the Cosmos are connected to one another, they're ancient, the Kaiju supposedly helps defend the Earth's balance, but it's very confusing…" She trailed off. "Hard to describe what the Cosmos say, but rest assured, Hakuno, they're allies of humanity."

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami sat on a chair with a book in her hands, it detailed the last few decades of humanity's interactions with Kaiju. She flipped through page after page to know exactly the circumstances surrounding this particular Earth. It wouldn't due to always rely on the information crammed into her mind by the Moon Cell's Regalia, or at least, that's the Digital Human believed had occurred the past few days.

Honestly, what Miki and the Cosmos said served only to put confusion on her plate, there wasn't that much in the way of explanation. In the Moon Cell, everything was explained in a clear and concise matter, at one point or another, her Servant, friends, or just the library detailed the Holy Grail War thoroughly.

Such wasn't the case here, and she hadn't gotten access to the network yet. So instead of finding the information online, she has to make due with researching with hard copies and papers. Luckily, Hakuno had plenty of experience with this method.

She had gotten a notebook and a collection of writing utensils, another generous gift from Miki, and used these put-down information that confused her. Hakuno didn't need too, as she had quite the solid memory and problem-solving skills, but it was more out of habit, as the Portable Terminal didn't cross over with her to put the information in.

The magus continued reading until a certain language spoken out loud by a feminine voice caught her attention.

"English?" Hakuno questioned curiously. She stood up, folding the book closed and setting it on the table, the girl walked towards the closed door leading out of the Psychic Prediction Room. Hakuno leaned in, her ear facing the door, and listened carefully.

A heavily accented English spoke on the other side, "Look, Nia Tapoulos, correct?" It sounded like Miki Saegusa.

"It's Tatopoulos," The clearly more natural speaker corrected.

"Sorry, my English is not perfect," Miki apologized.

"It's fine, even people back home mispronounce my last name," Nia replied.

"Moving on," Miki began. "The American Government is pressuring the K.R.D," She continued. "They want updates and information relating to our group, the Predictive Analysis, or as they are aware our psychic team."

"Alright, but you handled this before, didn't you?"

"I'm trying my best, but this time they have actual concerns about a new Kaiju, a recent report related to one crossing the Panama Canal seems reptilian from what knowledge they could obtain," Miki replied.

"So they're using this as an excuse?" Nia's voice showed agitation.

"They want a part of our team to head over to the States and figure out anything related to this Kaiju… But, we know they really want their own psychic team under their belt. As an American citizen, they called on you specifically..." Miki trailed off.

"What other bullshit they're calling us on?" Nia questioned. "Don't hold anything back, you know as well as I that my psychic potential is mediocre compared to you. Nobody outside of the newest member of the team was recommended by you."

"I didn't mean to be rude," Miki said apologetically. "Yes, they want me to go along with you… And all other English-speaking qualified physics."

"Oh? Well, then it's just us two?"

"No… Well… You see… Hakuno's information seemed to have leaked to them… And she has English as a secondary language."

"You're shitting me," Nia said, then said a moment later. "And we have to comply?"

"Yes, only for a few days, it's not a permanent stay, so pack your bags."

"Wait… Miki! Don't leave me hanging, how are they calling us on this? Miki! Ugh!" Nia called out to the lead psychic.

Suddenly the door opened, Nia Tatopoulos appearing right before Hakuno Kishinami. The American blinked in mild surprise, before raising a hand in a friendly matter.

"Hey," She still spoke in English. "Hakuno Kishinami?"

"Yes," Hakuno replied in the same language. "Nia Tatopoulos?"

"It's… Wait, you actually said my name right? Oh my God, I love you already," She replied with gratitude.

Hakuno raised an eyebrow, was mispronouncing the woman's last name that much a common occurrence? Well, it would likely grow irritating if someone said her own name wrong multiple times.

"Anyway, you need to pack your things, you have a suitcase, right?" Nia asked.

"No," She replied. "I don't have much… All the things I have are clothing that Miki gave me?"

"What is she to you? Your mother?" The American psychic questioned rhetorically. "Well, try not to have another episode while on the plane, don't want you keeling over in pain during the flight."

"I don't mean too," Hakuno said.

It's not like she can control what Berserker did, the Servant did what it pleased within the constraints of his Master's limitations. Though, given the circumstances of his recent battle not taking energy from her for his Skills, Berserker might be less limited than she once thought.

"Mhm…" Nia looked thoughtful. "Well, I think we have a suitcase you can borrow, but it's one of those kid ones with the pictures, hope you like Digimon."

"Digimon…?" Hakuno questioned.

"Just a television show, the daughter of that scientist is a fan. What, you want something to watch while on the plane? I can't blame you, it's a long trip," She answered. "I'll go ask, you just fold up what you need and place it in a pile on your bed."

Nia left Hakuno Kishinami in that instant without so much as a goodbye, leaving the magus girl slightly stunned at how quickly the woman had spoken. But, it faded quickly, Hakuno knew she wasn't the talkative type.

Suddenly, Miki Saegusa passed right by the departing Nia, walking towards Hakuno and grasping the magus girl's hand.

"Come on, Hakuno, we need to get you a passport! I know Nia probably explained everything already" Miki stated as she proceeded to guide Hakuno Kishinami. "And be sure to pack that uniform of yours later, it's the only professional-looking clothing you have right now."

"We're going to… America?" Hakuno questioned.

"The United States," Miki answered. "Don't worry about a thing, Hakuno, just stick close to me or Nia and act like you usually do, they'll leave you alone for the most part."

"But…"

"I don't like it, Hakuno," Miki said. "But we're in a bind, it's sudden, I know, but just try to keep calm and it should blow over smoothly."

That wasn't what Hakuno wanted to ask.

If she was heading off to another country, then wouldn't…

* * *

A large form submerged itself into the ocean waters, leaving behind an island where the recovering state of another monster, Anguirus, remained idle to lick his wounds from the King of Monsters, Godzilla's, attacks from two days prior. The _Berserker Servant_ scowled in agitation, for a clear reason that annoyed him.

His _Master_ was moving at great speeds across the sea, leaving the safety of his territory, _Japan_.

Godzilla never had a title for his territory, yet another name shoved into his head by the _Moon Cell._

He had to follow.

The _Digital Human_ sustained the only link keeping himself in the physical world if she were killed it would spell his demise shortly thereafter. This world in its unbalanced state held enemies throughout the globe, and he was not as quick to appear in a crisis involving her in another nation so far away.

At the rate she traveled, the female would arrive at her destination before he was halfway to her. She was likely in one of those flying man-made contraptions.

He growled, air bubbles vibrating from the noise generated around him.

There was another Kaiju, he could sense it, it traveled right in the path his _Master_ headed towards.

How annoying.

If this new monster dares attempt to kill his means of staying in this world…

 _There will be no mercy._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note** : Here's another chapter for you all! I've made the decision on which Servant(s) that Hakuno will summon, I'm sure it'll be very interesting! And remember, this may be a Godzilla story, but it's not Godzilla's story, it's Hakuno's story!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! A mistaken wish that leads to consequences, that which inadvertently brings either salvation or demise to mankind by a creature who knows rage against them; The King of Monsters.

* * *

 _Digital/Kaiju_

Chapter 9: One Step off the Kingdom Road

Hakuno Kishinami thought the plane trip had been very tiring, nearly an entire day of air travel left a drowsiness in her, an exhaustion. But, finally, after two flights, they arrived in the United States' California. The trip wasn't entirely so bad, she had alleviated her boredom by watching nearly the entirety of the animated show, Digimon Adventure. An entertaining piece of media, its concepts were very much like human virtues and the overall exploration of the friendship between different individuals, even if its fictional elements seemed ludicrous at times.

Seriously, those 'Perfect' and 'Ultimate' levels had insane descriptions that didn't accurately match the show's usage of them.

Nia Tatopoulos and Miki Saegusa made amused faces at Hakuno liking the show, she didn't understand why, but Nia mentioned something about her being more childish than most her age.

She could see where the American's point came from, but ignored it. Hakuno hadn't the luxury to explore modern human culture outside of bits and pieces she knew from the fake student memories provided by the Moon Cell, so the show had been interesting.

Still, the magus looked forward to seeing more Disney films, perhaps visiting the original 'Disneyland' theme park while they were in California? Though, she wouldn't mind visiting Tokyo Disneyland back in Japan.

There was so many things to see and explore!

If only there wasn't the whole Kaiju issue going on.

Hakuno also wondered what kind of culinary culture she could try in the United States… The plane meals had been alright, Miki had given her a few snacks during it too, but it couldn't match a truly cooked meal.

Miki Saegusa and Nia Tatopoulos approached her with the suitcases and bags, the former checking over their luggage a brief moment before nodding and facing the girl.

"You have everything, Hakuno?" She asked in Japanese. "Especially your passport, you can't lose that."

"I have it," Hakuno replied, patting her uniform's pocket to indicate her possession of it. "Do we need to speak in English while here?"

"When it's just us three you can talk in Japanese," Miki answered. "But yes, for the most part, we'll be speaking English."

"Alright," Hakuno said as her gaze trailed over the airport's interior. It certainly was something, not to mention, filled with people going to and fro. It reminded her of the first two weeks in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, where the number of participants had been one-hundred and twenty-eight then sixty-four Masters. That had the school lively and crowded…

 _It didn't last as half of them were killed each following week._

"Hey," Miki said to Hakuno, catching her attention. "Listen, try to keep to yourself."

"You said so before," The teenager responded, remembering the woman's minor warning concerning the people they were meeting. "Are they enemies?"

Nia raised a brow but replied, "No, Japan and America are allies, just politics and military interest tend to go hand in hand at times."

"This is one of those," Miki continued. "But don't worry, they'd want my expertise, so you can relax as they'll leave you alone." She took a moment to yawn, "Not that the time zone change will help any… It's afternoon here but practically midnight back home."

Hakuno Kishinami had to agree, she was also tired and could use sleep, but they had to adjust to the new time zone.

They started walking out of baggage claim when Hakuno spotted a resolute man adorn in a military officer's outfit holding a white sign with the words 'K.R.D. Miki Saegusa' sketched on it. Not a moment later, all three of them were walking towards the officer who took notice of their approach.

Miki pulled out her K.R.D Identification Badge, "Miki Saegusa," She introduced herself in the western fashion then pointed a finger towards the rest. "Nia Tatopoulos, Hakuno Kishinami."

Hakuno also had an ID Badge, it was pocketed in her uniform, but the soldier only looked interested in Miki and Nia specifically, Hakuno was an afterthought.

That was fine, she was used to that, most of the weeks in the Holy Grail War had Masters treating her as a wayside individual… Well, until the latter weeks, their opinions had changed radically after she defeated Shinji, Dan, and Alice.

 _Remembering being responsible for their deaths didn't help her_.

She decided to move on from that thought.

The soldier gave her a brief salute before saying, "Lieutenant Dagerhold, ma'am. If you and your companions would follow me we have a helicopter available to take you directly to the base, Miss Saegusa," He nearly butchered the English pronunciation of her name.

But Miki let it slide, perhaps sympathizing with Nia Tatopoulos own mispronunciation by her countrymen, regardless the United States Lieutenant guided them through a restricted passageway in the Airport and outside, where a transport helicopter of some militant make lay in wait.

Hakuno Kishinami didn't have the knowledge or background concerning military specifics, let alone those belonging to a certain nation, she had some information about tactics and strategic assets from brief conversations with Rin Tohsaka, who did have experience with those, but nothing with concrete detail.

In any case, her primary concern is related to potential Kaiju threats or enemy Servants, the latter which hopefully never appeared. While Berserker was powerful, he had his limits. Gaining information about approaching Kaiju and understanding their weaknesses would help Berserker not only fight them but perhaps develop some level of trust between herself and the King of Monsters.

Even if Godzilla despised her…

However, for now, best let Miki handle this trip to spend it along as quickly as possible before Berserker decided to show up in the United States.

* * *

Nia Tatopoulos was the only child of Audrey Timmons and Dr. Niko Tatopoulos, the latter who was instrumental in solving many Kaiju incidents throughout the North American continent. Nia's psychic gift did not develop until her teenage years when she had a breakdown from the sudden mental backlash caused by the MUTO pair in early 2001. Her father, Niko, known as Nick, was excited and proud that his daughter had the ability in a new potential field of science… Audrey did not share this sentiment.

Her mother downright despised it, already arguing and growing distant from Nia's father by his interest in science and Kaiju than supposedly his own wife, Audrey divorced and attempted custody over Nia.

Audrey lost that case, partially because of Nia's growing dislike of her mother, but the majority reason being Nick's connections with the government, notably the military. But that was a double-edged blade, knowing they had a psychic, a potential method of predicting Kaiju ahead of time kept them having a close eye on her. Even protected by Constitutional Laws, she was a shoe-horn candidate for a draft because of that.

So, her military life began, but as a non-combatant.

She grew to resent the United States a bit, but never to an extreme, Nia was understanding enough to know the reasons and had her father to thank for keeping her head calm. Later, Nia was transferred over to the KRD under the US-Japanese Treaty into the Kaiju Prediction Unit.

But, even an idiot can see it was just a way to get information and possibly sway some of Japan's psychics to the United States… And it seemed to have eventually worked in their favor, the de facto candidate for strongest psychic Miki Saegusa and her first recommended individual, Hakuno Kishinami.

Luckily, Hakuno was still considered a minor, and current psychic research related to human growth depicted that even though the abilities manifest in teenage years, they don't stabilize into reliable accounts or predictions until adulthood.

Hence explained Hakuno's incident a few days prior with her near collapse, the poor girl's abilities had probably not settled down yet due to her age. However, because of those facts, the higher-ups should ignore Hakuno in favor for Miki instead.

Nia Tatopoulos sympathized with Hakuno's breakdown that day, it's rough when it occurs before maturity.

At least Miki can talk around stung up military personnel as like she does it for a hobby. Nia wished she had that sort of skill.

Miki Saegusa, Hakuno Kishinami, and Nia Tatopoulos arrived in a military facility near San Francisco, originally a reserve army camp, it had been refitted to serve as a United States' Kaiju Response Division (KRD). All United Nation Members had their own KRD branches under the Guidelines created to deal with the monsters, but even with a supposed unified front, many nations served their own interests.

A man stepped forward, his uniform and emblems indicated a higher rank than those around the team.

"Japanese Self Defense Force KRD Division, Miki Saegusa, Predictive Analysis," He began. "I'm Colonel Anthony Hicks until this mess has been sorted out you'll be under my care." His words were firm and authoritative but had an understanding tone that implied agreement with a headache that politics wove.

Miki smiled, "Colonel Hicks, I'm thankful for taking us in. Your actions against the Kaiju Clover alongside Mothra's intervention are praiseworthy in having saved countless lives."

"It's my job, ma'am, Clover was tricky with its parasites but quick action kept it contained and eliminated," He replied, before introducing another man with cut blond hair, "This is Sergeant O'Neill, he'll lead you to your place of residence. The change in time zones can be a hassle so rest up." Colonel Hicks finished, he glanced towards Nia and gave a curt nod of welcome, he knew her father well, and she knew him too.

He also acknowledges Hakuno Kishinami before leaving.

"Follow me," Sergeant O'Neill stated as he started guiding them.

Nia clutched her head, it was pounding.

Hakuno Kishinami glanced to her with an adorably confused expression.

Then it hit.

 _A large bipedal iguana-like creature dug through the earth, its gray scales wet with mud and seawater, hands pushing along underground as it made its way by instinct to a location whereby it will achieve the goal of life. A flame rests within the monster, but it was dim and low, unable to bring forth potential…_

"Nia?" Hakuno spoke her name aloud and it brought her back to reality.

"It's nothing," She replied and continued walking.

Tatopoulos knew, however, that a Kaiju was nearby, and it was heading this way.

She would need to speak with Miki soon.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami collapsed on the bunk bed in exhaustion, between flights, helicopter rides, military personnel, and the daily magical energy requirement for Berserker, it all piled up to make the magus girl very tired and wanting to take a nap. The sun was still high in the sky, its light beamed through the windows, yet she logical knew it was night back in Japan.

There was also her hunger, she hadn't eaten since the first plane.

Miki Saegusa and Nia Tatopoulos had left the room to speak privately, leaving Hakuno alone.

The Digital Human sat up, back relaxed against the wall and pillow. Her eyes glanced towards the red sigils on her upper hand, the Command Spells, which led to her thoughts returning to the Servant she had a Contract with.

Godzilla.

A tense Master-Servant relationship of give-and-take was all that kept Hakuno and Berserker from outright ignoring the other. Hakuno didn't like her Servant, she didn't hate him, but his devastating actions caused the death of many lives and destruction on a scale that had an eerily resemblance to her original counterpart's memory. On the other side, Godzilla despised her entirely and wanted nothing to do with her, but was forced to by the restrictions of being a Servant requiring a Master to remain.

Not to mention, Godzilla didn't have the same cognitive functions of human or similar sentient being. He was animalistic, while he did have enough intelligence to think and plan, all sentience was submerged in an ocean of primal instinct and rage.

Whether that anger came from him being a Berserker, Madness Enhancement, Hakuno began to doubt.

Had Berserker ever switched on Madness Enhancement during battle? How would Hakuno manage the drain caused by that?

Also…

Hakuno raised her hand wearing the Regalia.

She hadn't the chance to use the object, though Hakuno theorized it aided her in managing and supplying magical energy concerning Berserker. It's an object granted unto her by the Moon Cell, for a reason unknown, though it might be related to her as its Victor of the Holy Grail War. It might have functionalities similar to the Portable Terminal, or on a more grand scale, similar authority as to SERAPH, the Serial Phantasm.

A daunting thought given the sheer reality-shaping power the Moon Cell had, Hakuno Kishinami felt nearly overwhelmed at the prospect of having it at her command. That sort of responsibility pushed onto a single person never tends to end well.

What… What was she doing anyway?

So far, somewhat similar to the Holy Grail War, she had been going along with events, however, since that cruel tournament-style deathmatch there was no driving force for her. It had been simple within the Moon Cell, Hakuno wanted to survive, later she also wanted her newfound friends to survive… But only one of them remained… Even her Servant vanished.

Hakuno Kishinami stuck to Miki Saegusa's side because the woman offered her aid… She offered Hakuno help… Just like Rin Tohsaka and Rani VIII throughout the conflict.

But she didn't want to feel like a freeloader.

So, what can she do to help, presumably when returning to Japan after this trip in the United States?

Well, Hakuno had her capability as a Spirit Hacker and given her unique origins, was the most powerful hacker on the planet, provided security didn't match the Moon Cell's level. In theory, she could bypass any and all military systems, networks, security, frankly anything electronic.

She laid back down entirely on the bed.

Of course, Hakuno hadn't tried using a Code Cast yet, she didn't know whether the magecraft would function outside of a digital medium. She could try using a simple one to see but hadn't the opportunity too.

Her eyes kept trying to close themselves, best hold off on experimenting with Code Casts and the Regalia, her body needed sleep… A nap… At least…

Hakuno fell into slumber.

* * *

Miki Saegusa bit her lip, then promptly said.

"Shit," It was the only English word to describe the incoming situation. Nia Tatopoulos had a psychic prediction, to further elaborate, for an individual to have a psychic prediction the source or coming cause must be near in time and of a closing proximity. Which meant, in simple terms, the Kaiju that Nia had 'predicted' would be closing in on the western seaboard of the United States very soon or already arrived.

If they were in Japan, it would be simple to inform the Self Defense Force's Kaiju Response Division.

The problem is, they were in the United States, and that carried with it a political weight that if they were to prove to the nation that it was indeed worth keeping their own psychic branch, which means they could theoretically pull members from Japan… Which normally meant just Nia… But considering that Hakuno Kishinami didn't actually have records of being a Japanese National, it could be argued she was a 'American' citizen.

A headache.

"Well?" Nia asked in Japanese, she had explained it all in that language so that passing soldiers couldn't understand their private conversation.

And since Hakuno was young, they didn't want to burden the girl with worries.

Miki… Well, she agreed with that, but also thought that considering Hakuno Kishinami's origins, the girl may very well be drawn into it at some point.

"Alright, first we'll-" That's as far as Miki got before her own powers activated.

 _A collapse of a building. Humvee moving at great speeds. Nia and Hakuno in a building, surrounded by monsters measuring nearly 2 meters tall. It's a moonlit night, they're trapped in an elevator. Mystic Eyes. The King defends the throne._

Once Miki Saegusa caught her breath from the sudden vision, she looked up to Nia who understood what occurred.

Miki said, "Nevermind… We're informing them."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** : Another chapter for our Kaiju Story! This story updates slowly, but hey, it's still part of the Digital Human series!

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : The very same Clover, a reference to that monster movie.

 **King of Fans** : Lol, Disneyland is in California. Disney World is in Florida. Disneyland is the original theme park. Good Servant guesses though.

 **Student** : I'm sure someday Godzilla will respect his adorable Master!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! A mistaken wish that leads to consequences, that which inadvertently brings either salvation or demise to mankind by a creature who knows rage against them; The King of Monsters.

* * *

 _Digital/Kaiju_

Chapter 10: Kingdom Come

 _The pain finally relented, but his entire home was but a wasteland, the ocean depths offered little solstice. His memories were jumbled but recognized the images of the bipedal mammals. The fault lied with them, they harmed him as they arrived on the island and as such must responsible for the earlier heat and pain._

 _His body moved, more massive than before, a living flame inside his body urged him forth._

 _Newly forged instinct guided him through the currents, creatures swam out of his path, and any unfortunate to not were engulfed in his jaws._

 _An annoying noise vibrated through the waters, similar to the large mammals of the oceans, but artificial. Decidedly, he began to rise as he closed on to the source of the consistent noise, which only grew more frequent with his approach._

 _There was a large metallic object in his path, curved and long, he felt a sensation unlike any before, like a gnawing hunger that needed to feed the living flame burning inside him. This object had that same fuel and would satisfy the newfound hunger._

 _Suddenly, an object soared towards him, he ignored it, but then it exploded with great heat and force upon his scales. It stung only mildly, but the memories of a similar attack on the island before the great fire flashed in his mind._

 _He roared._

 _He would prevent such pain from occurring again._

 _The living flame ignited and he instinctively opened his jaws, spewing forth a blue breath of atomic fire. The metallic object hadn't a chance to avoid or withstand such overwhelming power and promptly burst apart with a resounding explosion that echoed across the ocean depths._

 _His opponent defeated, Godzilla feasted on the spilling radiation before continuing onward towards a distant island._

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami was shaken awake not by the Dream Cycle, but by Nia Tatopoulos frantically resolving to awaken the girl. The magus's senses went on high alert, as the woman's face indicated a less-than-ideal situation had occurred. Her eyes glanced to the clock, it had been roughly seven hours since she fell asleep, then Hakuno's attention was diverted to the blaring sirens and noises.

Did the Dream Cycle prevent her from getting up on her own by the noise alone?

"Nia, what's going on?" She asked.

"A Kaiju is attacking this very base," Nia spoke. "We need to leave now," She stated.

That was cause enough for Hakuno to leave the bed immediately and follow the American psychic down the hall. The building itself hadn't been damaged, but looking through the windows as they rushed allowed Hakuno to see the large reptilian figure representing the Kaiju moving about with stunning haste around the military base, which the Americans desperately attempted to reorganize their efforts without causing more damage.

 _The sounds of gunfire, explosions, and the sight of the flames reminded her of her original counterpart's memory._

But it didn't make sense.

"Why is that kaiju here?" Hakuno asked as they left the building and towards the massive garage.

"I don't know, it must have made a beeline for here underground!" Nia exclaimed in response. "Either it must know the military is a threat or something drew it here particularly."

"What about Miki?"

"She wasn't here when it arrived!" The American Psychic replied.

The kaiju roared.

 _It's noise soundly awfully similar to Berserker's own._

Hakuno's mind pieces together a possible theory.

Had made its way here because Hakuno had entered its territory? And if so, it viewed her as a threat due to her ties with Godzilla? Somehow, it must have sensed this and reacted as a territorial predator would to an approaching opponent.

"Over here, over here!"

Hakuno spotted Sergeant O'Neill shouting over to them, where a humvee was prepared. A man was already in the vehicle and she recognized the soldier as the one who greeted them at the airport, Lieutenant Dagerhold. Hastily, Hakuno Kishinami and Nia Tatopoulos ran towards them and entered the backseats of the vehicle, the magus watched O'Neill climb into the passenger seat with a firearm in his grasp.

"Sir, the target is making its way towards this location!" Dagerhold shouted.

"Floor it, soldier! Head to R3!" He ordered.

"God!" Nia shouted in reaction as the vehicle heaved both her and Hakuno against their seats with the sudden acceleration.

The Digital Human gripped the door arm tightly to steady herself, her eyes glanced to the window to spot the Kaiju in question which had quickly approached their location and come into full view. She measured it roughly fifty-five meters tall, half the size of Berserker, but it displayed speed outpacing the King of Monster. Its appearance had some similar qualities to Godzilla, such as being likened to a grayish scaled theropod dinosaurian creature with spiky dorsal plates, but that's where it quickly ended. Unlike her Servant, who stood straight upright in the face of modern dinosaur interpretations, this kaiju had a horizontal stance but still stood on two legs.

"Ah!" Hakuno suddenly shouted in alarm as the kaiju's head came down and wide jaws snapped at their vehicle, which narrowly avoided the attack by Dagerhold's timely turn of the wheel.

The humvee picked up speed as it drove right past the exit of the military area, entering the city. All the while, the kaiju changed its direction away from besieging the army base and focused on chasing after the fleeing vehicle containing the four humans.

 _Her Command Seals stung with minor pain._

Hakuno Kishinami was already keenly aware that Berserker was none-too-pleased at his Master's endangered predicament.

 _It wasn't pleasant to feel the_ _ **rage**_ _through their mental connection._

She was currently fearful for her life, she didn't need Berserker's own thoughts on the situation.

The magus shook her head and tossed the thoughts aside, the vehicle bumped up as the vehicle nearly collided with the kaiju's foot as it had jumped in front of them with a resounding stomp, the monster's hands with sharp claws came down upon them.

In a desperate bid, Hakuno opened the door and aimed her open palm at the kaiju's closing claws.

 _Her magic circuits activated and magical energy channeled through them._

"Code Cast: Hack!" Hakuno shouted.

This was the first time she'd used a Code Cast outside the Moon Cell, a part of her doubted it would work, but it seems her doubt wasn't needed.

A large burst of yellow electric-like arcs struck the reptilian monster's hand and it flinched, halting its moments enough for the humvee to make some distance.

"What are you doing!?" Nia pulled Hakuno back into the car which also closed the door the magus gripped, but the young girl hadn't the chance to reply.

O'Neill clicked on a device on his uniform, "Echo Unit! Pursuit! Distract it!"

Even through the loud noises of the humvee's engine and the Kaiju's movements, Hakuno recognized the whirling sounds of military attack helicopters, and the incredibly deafening barrage of ammunition blasting away at the monster.

Her heartbeat quickened.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins.

The girl's body quivered.

 _As the image of a city lit aflame flashed through her mind, the aftermath of a terrorist attack that would lead to war. Countless people scorched alive by weapons of destruction created for the purpose of killing, the scent of ash filling her nostril, the sounds of the dying accompanied by gunfire._

 _She was borne through perdition._

Hakuno Kishinami forced herself out of the lone memory derived from her original counterpart. The traumatic experience that led to the real Hakuno's cryogenic freezing in the face of both it and a deadly disease.

But it would not hold the Digital Human, after the cruel reality of the Moon Holy Grail War, she had the willpower to keep herself from shock.

The kaiju's attention had shifted with the appearance of the military aircraft, allowing them to get a decent distance. Hakuno had partially hoped that the creature would flee from the vehicles firing upon it, but instead, it had struck back with an agility that defied its size.

Echo Unit had been torn apart, save for one, which had retreated back into the sky away from the kaiju's reach. Without the distraction, the mutant iguana continued its relentless pursuit of the humvee.

It was a miracle that there were no civilians, had they evacuated the area beforehand?

"Almost there, keep flooring it!" O'Neill shouted. "There, directly ahead! There's a defensive line!"

"Don't have to tell me twice, sir!" Dagerhold responded.

Nia exclaimed, "Don't we have jets!? Shoot the bastard with them!"

"Can't get a shot at him ma'am with all the skyscrapers!" O'Neill replied.

Suddenly Nia froze and said, "He's going to use Power Breath…"

Power Breath?

Hakuno noticed that the kaiju had stopped its movement and instead was bending down forward with his jaws widening-

-Wait! Does Nia mean!?

A screeching roar echoed out with a powerful breath that uplifted vehicles before the kaiju's mouth lit up red and out came forth massives flames towards them and the defensive line.

It seemed like time slowed to a crawl, there was no way the humvee would avoid the attack, they would be engulfed in flames and burned alive.

 **[Emergency Mystic Code Generated for Designated Inheritor.]**

A cold, logical robotic voice echoed in Hakuno Kishinami's head.

Already the information filtered into her mind.

 _Her magic circuits activated once again with od._

"Code Cast: Resist Flame 128!" Hakuno directed the digital magecraft to protect the humvee.

A honeycomb barrier surrounded the entire vehicle, much to the surprise of the other three individuals within. Then the color of orange and red swallowed them as large gulfs of fire went along the barrier's shell and traveled forward. There was intense heat, Hakuno was sweating profusely as the temperature increased and her magic circuits strained to provide od to the Code Casts, while the humvee grinded to a halt. Still, it held and prevented the worst of the heat from filtering through.

She knew that the defensive line would be inflicted with casualties, the poor men and woman charred to a crisp.

But Hakuno was focused on her own survival, currently trying to feed her barrier and maintain its defenses against the blazing flames. It was difficult, as it wasn't because Hakuno Kishinami lacked the magical energy to sustain it, but rather she lacked the experience as a magus to channel her od more proficiently.

Although Berserker took her magical energy, the passive requirements to sustain him still left her with an ample amount. It was when he was actively fighting or using abilities it became substantial, more so when he was using her od alone without radiation to back up his abilities.

It seemed like ages… Finally, the kaiju's breath attack relented and Hakuno let her defensive Code Cast collapse into data particles that dissipated soon after.

She was almost relaxed as her magic circuits switched off.

However, since the vehicle had stopped…

A large hand with claws grasped hold of the vehicle, Hakuno Kishinami held desperately to avoid being shaken around wildly as the kaiju moved with the humvee in its grasp. She had believed that it would crush them, even bite down, but rather it moved and fled the area with them in tow.

"What's it doing…?" Hakuno asked.

"D-don't know!" Nia said. "Just," She was panicking, Hakuno knew, yet it seemed her gaze towards the younger girl had let a maternal instinct overtake her fear for a moment. "Just hang on, Hakuno, I'm sure we'll get out of here somehow."

O'Neill looked as if he was debating to shoot it, but considering their possible height from the ground, falling would cause them to be crushed. While Dagerhold gripped the steering wheel for dear life, his eyes glancing to O'Neill for direction but receiving none.

They couldn't see anything, the windows were completely covered by the rugged scales of the kaiju.

There wasn't anything they could do in this situation.

All they could do is wait.

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami navigated herself to the front seat and left through the bashed opened passenger-side door, her hand reached out and Sgt. O'Neill helped her exit the vehicle. It had been a while since they'd been captured by the kaiju, likely a few hours had passed and they had furthered bind their time when the vehicle had been dropped in a location that obscured their view but appeared to be part of a building. Afterward, O'Neill bashed his door open, which it and the others had been caved slightly in due to the kaiju's grip. He scouted a bit before coming back and helping them out.

"Where are we?" Nia Tatopoulos inquired.

"A nest," Sgt. O'Neill replied.

"What?" Nia looked shocked. "Don't tell me it brought us here to be food!"

Hakuno doubted that; its actions had been too unpredictable and even her earlier theory about territory was far fetched.

"Sir," Dagerhold said just a bit away from the group, a small gun in his grip. "I think I spotted a potential exit point."

The magus girl followed after O'Neill and Nia as they walked towards Dagerhold. It was after Hakuno left their small area, obscured by walls, that she understood the earlier statement about a nest.

Whatever building this used to be had its massive interior mostly devastated by the kaiju, there was a large pile of dirt which looked to have covered a hole. Possibly, the kaiju dug through there and then filled its own tracks as it left, leaving a tunnel to the outside blocked for them. Still, that wasn't the stunning sight, but rather the hundreds of two to three-meter tall eggs that lay at every nook and cranny, not to mention the amount of fish scattered over the floor.

If Hakuno wasn't used to the disgusting scents that occurred at times in the Moon Cell's Arena due to enemy Servants and Masters, then she would have probably vomited…

… Like Nia looked like she was about to do.

"Oh god, it reeks, that fish is rotting…" She commented. "Let's get out of here before those eggs decide to hatch and make the problem worse."

Hakuno looked around and spotted a few exit ways with doors, but Dagerhold pointed to one, in particular, that was partially opened and filtered artificial light through. It was through the entire nest.

She didn't feel safe right now.

 _Her Command Seals were stinging._

O'Neill patted Dagerhold's shoulder, "Good eye."

Nia looked to them, "Can't you contact anyone?"

"Tried," O'Neill stated. "There's too much interference here in the nest, nothing can get through."

"We should go," Hakuno suggested.

There was a sinking feeling in her gut, a sense of impending danger that had saved her countless times before.

Things were about to get a whole lot worse in this kingdom of unhatched eggs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Here we go! A Servant Summoning! Hope everyone is doing great! I also loved Godzilla King of the Monsters 2019 movie!

Oh! For those still wondering about Godzilla in this fic, he's an amalgamation of the different Godzilla throughout the movie franchises. Only the movies, games, comics, novels, and anime not included.

 **Clockwork Bun Bun** : There is plenty of Kaiju-sized things in Nasuverse I could use in this fic. I might have something planned as well, as I did hint at Velber when concerning Ghidorah.

 **Daemon of Crawling Tentacles** : I plan to have many kaiju make an appearance or cameo mentioned.

 **King of Fans** : Yep, which is likely what will happen.

 **God-King Ghidora** : Yeah, sheesh, Hakuno gets in so much trouble all the time.

 **Darklinks100:** Thank you!

Enjoy the chapter everybody! A mistaken wish that leads to consequences, that which inadvertently brings either salvation or demise to mankind by a creature who knows rage against them; The King of Monsters.

* * *

 _Digital/Kaiju_

Chapter 11: Garden of Kaiju

"What do you mean you lost them?" Major Hicks shouted through a radio. "It's a sixty-meter tall mutant iguana! It can't just disappear without a trace!" He argued, tapping fingers anxiously against the equipment.

Miki Saegusa watched the U.S armed forces recollecting themselves in a panicked display within the room, though it was equally as much as a fanatical shouting match as the Japanese SDF back home. It had been a few hours since the initial confrontation against the agile kaiju, but even with the forewarning by Nia and Miki's own psychic abilities, it was understandably difficult to prepare for a burrowing and swimming monster. This new kaiju didn't have the raw destructive power or durability as others before it, given that the military's weapons did injure the creature with smaller caliber firearm. The problem lay in that it was stupendously quick-footed, coupled with its multiple escape methods, it could evade the armed forces entirely.

She wasn't obtaining anymore non-voluntary psychic visions, and manually focusing her powers only provided a bare glimpse of events Miki couldn't understand, but knew who it related to.

 _The image of a brown-haired girl under the light of a full moon._

Her eyes glanced outside the window, ignoring the base's ongoing and looking to the sky, where hung a bright full moon in a clear sky.

But attention was taken by a sudden alarming shout, she looked to spot a female soldier saying, "Major! T-There's another kaiju heading this way!"

Another kaiju? It couldn't be Mothra, it was still in the calculated period of her reincarnation, so what other monsters would-

Miki's eyes widened in realization.

She had made a mistake, believing that their connection was akin to a psychics with another kaiju. But that was incorrect, woefully incorrect, it ran deeper than that. The monster of monsters was chasing after his link, the vision she had before now became much clearer as to its meaning…

Godzilla.

Major Hicks looked to the soldier, "What's the estimated point of arrival?"

"An hour or less, sir," She replied. "The US Destroyer _Homefree_ is tracking it, but its speed is faster than they can pursue for long."

He turned to Miki, "Anything from Predictive Analysis," He inquired for information about the Kaiju from psychic abilities.

Miki Saegusa answered, "It's Godzilla. Kishinami specializes in him, he's radioactive, one-hundred meters in height, impervious to most conventional weaponry the SDF deployed."

"Great, one expert on the new monster and she's MIA. So what am I supposed to do?" Major Hicks questioned sarcastically. "Let this new Kaiji stomp to the city unheeded?"

"Yes," Miki replied without hesitation. "Godzilla wiped a large section of defense without a scratch dealt to him. But he ignored them when they weren't firing."

"I can't just do that, ma'am," He replied. "Did nothing hurt it? What about Maser technology?"

"Only seemed to agitate Godzilla," She pressed her points. She thought for a bit, "Focus on the kaiju you're dealing with now. Lure it closer to shore, so that Godzilla can fight it without having to trek through the urban environment."

"You sound confident that this… Godzilla… Will kill the mutant iguana."

"He destroyed Manda easily enough and that kaiju was near equal in size to the that kidnapped my companions," She replied. Miki nodded her head, "I know Kishinami and Tatopoulos are alive, I can _feel_ it."

The Major took a deep breath, rubbing his head with a free hand, his brow furrowed in deep thought. "Alright, I have no better options right now. Chain of Command is in a bit of a mess, so I'll follow your advice."

Miki didn't blame them, the new mutation had arrived in an expected manner and utilized the urban cityscape with cunning intellect to avoid the military's more lethal weaponry.

But… Even though she could sense Nia and Hakuno's presence, that didn't change the worrying gut feeling in any way…

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami hadn't gotten used to the stench, the scent of unpreserved fish slowly rotting filled the air. It wasn't unexpected, this entire underground area had giant schools of fish covering large swaths of the ground, all died from suffocation. But, Hakuno wasn't concerned about sea life as she was for the hundred if a little over, of enormous eggs all around her and her companions. The notion that all these creatures would hatch and proliferate implied certain doom on planet Earth from overconsumption of resources at a rate exceeding multiple times mankind's own.

It didn't take a genius to figure that out, even as new to this kaiju world as Hakuno was, she could do the math in her hear about the theoretical scenarios.

The building's size was very impressive, although they were underground, around it had additional floors up to likely three to four stories. It was some sort of massive mall, but its middle interior had been decimated by the nest's creation, and whatever escalator that would've led up had been torn down. Hence why they were heading toward the exit ways, it was likely an emergency staircase was nearby.

A miracle this place even had any electrical power to enable the lights, though O'Neill and the other soldiers were using flashlights attached to their uniforms, the latter ahead of the group while O'Neill covered the flank. The Sergeant had his small firearm, some sort of pistol in his hand while Dagerhold carried a more dangerous large-sized firearm.

Hakuno barely knew anything about modern weaponry, outside of general descriptions, as such what Dagerhold held was to her some advanced assault rifle.

"Ma'am," Dagerhold said as he grabbed Hakuno by the hand and helped her step up a rather steep piece of rubble.

"Thank you," Hakuno said. "Earlier… I'm sorry."

Dagerhold looked a bit confused, "Do you mean during that chase?" He questioned.

She nodded, "You tried to get us to safety, but were caught up instead."

"Ma'am, I am trained for shit to go south, and we all knew the risks when it involved kaiju," He spoke. "Don't blame yourself what was outside your control, besides, we're still alive and that's always a victory."

"But…" Hakuno felt a bit bad, presumably because the Kaiju had attacked because of her presence in the first place. Many people had died, and although she logically knew that it wasn't her fault, she still felt somewhat responsible.

"I volunteered to be your driver," Dagerhold stated. "And I can't exactly have just left you. You remind me of my little niece, sorry for comparing, but I felt perhaps a bit protective."

"I understand," The brown-haired girl responded.

"Careful, Hakuno!" Nia shouted in concern just as the magus girl nearly tripped on some rubble. "You could hurt yourself easily with all these objects around."

"Be cautious, there could be sharp material underneath the fish as well," Sergeant O'Neill said.

"I know," Hakuno replied.

They didn't need to treat her as helpless or a child, perhaps it was just instinct considering she was the youngest in the group, but they had likely seen her capabilities back in the vehicle when using that Code Cast. As she brought that up in her thoughts, apparently she had unlocked new equipment from the Regalia that gave her access to new Code Casts. That was fortunate to now have Formal Wear, or Mystic Code, instead of relying purely on the only two Code Casts she knew otherwise.

There were three additional Code Casts that were now available, all of which the information was shoved into the head during that tense moment: Resist Flame 128, Agility 32, and Decoy 16.

Considering the earlier incident, she can use Resist Flame on objects other than a Servant, but she didn't know whether Agility could be used on regular people, not to mention she was unfamiliar with the Decoy Code Cast; given its name, it could be used as a distraction by creating a fake digital copy.

A fake digital copy...

 _How appropriate for someone like her._

Hakuno Kishinami pushed that thought away, it wasn't true, while she may be a digital replication of a person, that didn't mean she was a fake of her real counterpart.

The noise of something squirming dragged the magus from her thoughts, she faced the direction where the sound came from but only the sight of the giant reptilian eggs greeted her vision.

 _An instinct of danger, honed through the rigors of the Moon Holy Grail War, forewarned her of a coming threat._

Her eyes narrowed, staring at the eggs, she heard the voice of Nia call just a few meters ahead, but the sight of the egg suddenly shaking quickly alarmed her.

How long exactly had this nest been here…?

She's not going to foolish stand around to watch it happen.

What's up with her bad luck?

"We need to move," Hakuno said as she quickly turned around and began quickening her pace. She moved past Nia Tautopolus who looked puzzled at her, before recognizing the moving state of the surrounding eggs.

"Oh shit! Let's go!" Nia exclaimed everyone's opinion, her, Dagerhold, and O'Neill burst into a sprint.

They all proceeded to rush, forgetting the stench and tossing away caution in the wake of the new situation. Hakuno Kishinami was now running, an experience she had plenty of in her time within the Moon Cell's Arena. She ducked as an arm shoved out of an egg, nearly impacting against her head if not for the last-minute dodge.

"There's an entrance to the halls there!" Dagerhold yelled.

It wasn't a straight path and weaving around these large-than-man eggs was getting progressively harder, especially now that the hatchlings within were leaving their incubated shells and stepping out into the outside. They were close to the destination when one of the hatchlings stepped in their direct path, with no way to circumvent around the creature.

Hakuno Kishinami stopped abruptly in front of the creature, the feeding creature had just finished and gulped down whatever fish had been on the floor. It looked to her and the others, a keen sparkle in its eyes as it Hakuno heard the inhaling of its nostrils near them. It appeared to be about two to three meters tall, towering over her easily, dark gray reptilian scales with underdeveloped along its back. The head appeared a bit oversized for its body, jaws large enough as to chomp down on her entire head.

The hatchling looked directly at her, then proceeded to screech a light pitched roar.

 _Her magic circuits ignited with the brief imagery of a burning city._

The magus raised her arm hastily and put her open palm facing the creature, "Code Cast: Hack!"

She didn't want to wait for the soldiers to fire their firearms, though she had a gut feeling it they would be in short term. A sudden burst of yellow electrical energy appeared against the newborn kaiju, which's screech had quickly changed into a painful cry as it fell against the ground twitching.

It was stunned, temporarily paralyzed, Code Cast Hack did little damage but had the capability to halt an opponent's action. Against a Servant, it would be like stopping their movements for a second or less, depending on Magic Resistance, but on a living creature, the effects were quite more potent.

She glanced back, Nia was shocked by her action, understandably. But O'Neill and Dagerhold, while having noticed it, still kept their firearms trained on the downed creature, discipline keeping them from freezing. Hakuno Kishinami motioned to continue moving as she walked past the collapsed hatchling, which was still alive, fidgeting slightly, it wouldn't be for long.

"Let's keep going," Hakuno pressed on the importance.

O'Neill slapped a hand on Nia's shoulder, taking her out of her stunned expression. She nodded and they all passed by the creature. The magus girl continued leading on…

She didn't expect another one appear right around the corner, rushing forward and headbutting the right side of her body with immense strength. Although she was excellent in battle awareness, that didn't make her infallible. Hakuno Kishinami heard the immensely loud triggering of gunpowder echo in her eardrums as her body was flung towards the ground.

 _Pain_.

It hurt… It hurt a lot.

But it wasn't as bad… It didn't match the same measures of pain she had experienced before. _This was nothing compared to the creeping chill of death_.

Hakuno pressed herself back up, her right arm, shoulder, and muscles around the ribcage ached from the impact of the creature's hard head. But it wasn't broken, rather, her left arm was the problem, the clothing had been torn into a gash, as sharp rubble presumably glass embed into her upper arm, below the shoulder.

Luckily, it didn't seem to have pierced bone, but red liquid oozed and coated the cloth, she could vaguely spot tiny blue data particles emitting from the wound. A reminder of her true origins, her state of being, a Digital Human.

But, just an injury, it would heal-

 _ **Rage**_.

Hakuno took a sharp intake of air as her servant, Berserker, leaked his emotion through the Master-Servant connection.

Godzilla was not happy.

After all… An injury meant she was that much closer to death… That much closer to Berserker's own demise.

 _An attack against her was an attack against him._

"Please… Calm down," Hakuno said, trying to convey it in some way to her faraway Servant.

"Get up, Hakuno!" Nia shouted.

"No time to worry about the pain!" O'Neill hoisted her up by right-side, already having noted injury. He aimed his weapon to a creature that Dagerhold was blasting away with his weapon, downing it into a corpse of blood and flesh.

Hakuno Kishinami eyes darted around as she realized more would be attracted here by the noise, rather than remain wary.

 **Threat to Designated Inheritor Detected**.

A robotic voice, which she identified as the Regalia, echoed in her thoughts.

Couldn't she just have some peace in her own head…? The pain was distracting as it is.

She gripped her left arm, feeling the warm fluid with her right hand, her own crimson blood leaving the sanctuary of the body. This scent of blood would no doubt worsen the situation, drawn to her injury and with the quickly deplenishing fish supplies, the kaiju hatchlings would begin to hunt her… And through her, the others as well.

 _Her Command Seals stung._

"Move it!" O'Neill ordered as the group continued to navigate through this labyrinth of rubble and broken eggshells.

"Sir, three o'clock!" Dagerhold brought his assault rifle and released another burst of rounds towards the creature appearing.

"Code Casts: Hack!" Hakuno released the grip on her left arm and aimed with her right open palm, letting loose the digital magecraft on the charging creature. The magical energy caused it to collapse, Dagerhold's bullets finishing it off.

She grimaced, her eardrums were vibrating from the intense noise, _the echoing noise of gunshots over the fire and flames of a burning city_. Hakuno shook her head, pushing away the memory, and continued into the entranceway into the hall. O'Neill and Dagerhold quickly turned around as they all entered, and closed the double doorway back into the nest.

A moment of relief.

"I see an emergency stairway over there," Nia pointed out between ragged breaths, forcing herself to stand straight and not bend over to gasp.

Hakuno Kishinami was doing exactly that, blood dripped from her left arm.

"Let me see that wound," Sergeant O'Neill said.

She nodded and allowed him to inspect her injury. Nia grimaced as O'Neill pulled free the arm sleeve and revealed the pulsing injury coated in deep red, a chunk of glass embedded inside, but was certainly large enough that it could be pulled out.

He blinked puzzledly, as did Nia, at the tiny particles floating from the wound, "Dagerhold hand me your kit," He ordered.

The other man had just barricades the door then reached for a pouch and took it off, handing it over to the Sergeant. "Sir, this door won't last against multiple hits if those creatures attempt to ram it."

"Just need a few short minutes," O'Neill began. "Ma'am, just stay calm and take deep breaths," He stated firmly changed his clothes to sterile brown rubber-like ones and then brought out a package with the words combat gauze and ripped it open.

"Don't panic, Hakuno," Nia Tatoupolus attempted to reassure.

"I'm aware," Hakuno said. This was hardly the first time she had been injured, not that they would know. "You can go ahead, O'Neill."

He pulled out the glass with practiced movement, then proceeded to apply the white material into her wound, it stung, immensely so, Hakuno breathed sharply for a second but reminded herself that it would be fine. After filling the gash, O'Neill continued to steadily pressure the whole injury with the rest of the gauze.

Nia walked next to Hakuno, "You… Took that rather well."

"I've gotten hurt before," Hakuno replied. "An arrow struck me, had to get it removed by the school nurse."

"Oh, so… I guess glass isn't as bad?" Nia replied unsurely.

"Still hurts as much," The magus said. "But I know I'll be fine."

"Alright…" She was clearly still staring at the wound, but it wasn't that in which her eyes were directed at, but rather the small particles that leaked out through the gauze. "You… Don't feel strange or anything? You're… It's like…"

"Nothing else," Hakuno replied. "Maybe it's my powers? I can't control it."

Nia had a face of doubt, while it was that children Hakuno's age couldn't control their psychic abilities, there was nothing remotely similar to what Hakuno has done or was bleeding out… Technically.

But it seemed Hakuno's rather monotone face had worked in her favor, Nia likely believed that Hakuno didn't know anything about it except for it being her 'powers'.

However, there was a crucial flaw.

Hakuno had already demonstrated a measure of control with her Code Casts. In that way, the magus had just lied to her.

O'Neill wrapped a large bandage around Hakuno's arm and gauze, the bleeding had stopped and she was no longer in immediate danger. After finishing, he took off the sterile gloves, they were partially coated in blood and equipped in the previous set.

She looked at the treated wound, then to O'Neill, "Thank you."

A sudden bang echoed from the doors, an indention of metal formed and the noise of the creatures echoed from behind it. They were drawn to the scent of blood, not of their own kind, Hakuno Kishinami.

"Let's get moving, we need to alert command," O'Neill said.

The entire group started moving towards the stairs entrance, Hakuno Kishinami wondered why exactly the soldier's communications weren't connecting through. Although they were a floor below ground, the building itself didn't have earth separating the different floors, especially back in the nest itself. So that means there was another factor, electromagnetic interference or otherwise.

Another resounding bang echoed from the back into the nest, Dagerhold grabbed the handle to the door into the stairs and opened it wide.

Only for there to be a creature right in front of them having come down from the upper floor through the stairs.

"Oh shi-!" Dagerhold shouted as he made to grab for his weapon, but the kaiju infant was already upon him leaping in a motion like a large cat pouncing on its prey.

Time slowed.

Hakuno Kishinami's body moved dreadfully slow as her reflexes, quickened to such a pace as to see everything occurring at a fraction of the speed, couldn't match with her physical capabilities. Within the Moon Cell, this practiced skill served well in ordering a Servant to conduct lightning-fast actions, but now it was a curse to watch helplessly as the magus' tried to desperately quicken her body to use a Code Cast in order to save the man.

She could have helped.

But it was too late as the hatchling kaiju tore apart Dagerhold's head with its jaws and claws embedded deep into his body. A cry of pain and complete silence within the span it took for her to blast magecraft off the creature, which was forced back and paralyzed by the spell, didn't save him as he was already dead.

It happened so quickly, how vulnerable an individual was without the protection of their own Servant. Of course, Hakuno had known as well, times where her Servant could not protect her… But…

The blood oozing outward in large quantities from Dagerhold's corpse upset her stomach.

 _An image of death, colossal buildings burning over the echo of war in the background. Why? Why? Why? Why?_

She clenched her fist and forced herself to look away, it was another case of death, dying, nothing so new to her. She barely knew him, just another individual, a stranger...

 _As she collapsed, Hakuno noticed them, dozens upon dozens of corpses of dead students surrounding her… All people who only wanted to remember who they were… All lifeless._

 _She was to now become one of them… She didn't want to die._

O'Neill shook her head. He checked Dagerhold, then gripped a pair of dog tags and took his assault weapon.

Hakuno Kishinami stepped aside and began pacing down the hall instead, the loud creaking noise of metal bending took attention that the door barricade would break shortly. Her magic circuits had been activated for a while and they were beginning to burn, she placed a hand against a wall… Then it opened, she nearly stumbled.

"The elevator works!? Are you kidding me!?" Nia said upset, a face of anger dotted her expression, it was perhaps a method to cope.

The doorway from the nest slammed open to reveal three more kaiju creatures

 **Re-Adjusting Servant Spiritron Efficiency. Queueing Servant Summoning Matrix.**

"Get in!" O'Neill shouted as both Hakuno and Nia entered the elevator and O'Neil followed with gunfire at the creature, injuring one and causing the others to hesitate on attacking.

Nia slammed the close door button, forcing the elevator doors closed.

Hakuno lay against the back wall of the elevator.

They were trapped.

 _Trapped again in a realm of death._

Why did she have to deal with this? How come so much death was following her? Did the Moon Cell not forced her to have enough? Now instead of causing death herself, it was indirectly linked?

It wasn't fair.

She was angry, enraged at the ideal that she could be tied so intimately to the dying.

Sure, Hakuno Kishinami was just a digital copy.

But that didn't mean she couldn't live!

And if the moon would not accept that?

 _Then she'd just cut through the line of death to pass to the other side!_

 _ **Warning: Dangerous Servant Request accepted.**_

The elevator rocked, shook, and vibrated with intensity. Hakuno, Nia, and O'Neill were forced to the floor as the shaft accelerated suddenly up and down, up and down, up and down… It felt as if gravity pressed, the lighting among the elevator floor buttons flickered in and out repeatedly, randomly, without reason, just as much as the ceiling light bulb. The electrical signals that marked the current floor shifted quickly through numerous numbers as if the entire world shifted into a supernatural domain.

A bright red crimson glow emitted from Hakuno Kishinami's Command Seals.

 _Her magic circuits surged with od, magical energy channeling through her body with great quantity, consumed and utilized as quickly as she could bring it forth._

Her eyes widened as the light, aside from her pain-racking Command Seals, flickered off and on, one moment there was only the three individuals in the elevator… Then appeared a fourth standing unhindered by the shaft's motions.

And the light of a full moon pierced through the veil lacking any windows.

The vibration came to a stop, the lights halted their flickering, and the current floor number returned to its prior state as if nothing had occurred.

But Hakuno Kishinami knew what had happened.

In front of Hakuno stood a Heroic Spirit, a woman with her back turned to the magus. Her top was adorned with a red jacket with white fuzz around the neckline, it coated over what appeared to be a deep blue kimono which trailed down her legs before ending above a set of black laced boots. Her complexion was fair white, with short-cut black hair which reached down below her chin, but no farther. In terms of height, she was only a little taller than Hakuno was currently, around 160 centimeters, and looked well-toned.

She seemed a little annoyed, but it quickly vanished into acceptance. She turned around and faced Hakuno Kishinami, an arched brow at seeing her, but it returned to a monotone face despite those void-like black eyes, not too dissimilar to Hakuno's star-lit ones.

"Servant Assassin," Her voice sounded calm and collected. "Pleased to meet you. I guess that works for a quick greet, just be sure that I'll cut through your enemies for you."


End file.
